Life : Garis Keras
by ARIES.H
Summary: Akhirnya sang ketua Kelompok Jinchuriki Army telah bebas dari Neraka dunia. Dan kembali terjun ke dalam Dunia para Gengstar untuk menjalankan 'misi' yang sempat tertunda selama 2 tahun. Di sisi lain orang-orang yang mengenal sosok dia manjadi takut, merasa kalau se ekor Monster telah lepas dari kandangnya.
1. Chapter 1

Suara petir terdengar menggelegar bersamaan dengan air hujan terus menerus membasahi area pemakaman itu. Langit gelap seolah tengah bersedih kepada seorang bocah berambut pirang yang kini tengah berdiri di depan dua makam kedua orang tuanya.

Bocah pirang berumur 9 tahunan itu berdiri dengan kedua matanya menatap kosong ke arah kedua makam orang tuanya. Kaos hitam yang membungkus tubuh kecilnya sudah dari tadi basah akibat air hujan terus mengguyur tubuhnya. Kedua tangan kecilnya mengepal erat seolah menggambarkan keadaannya saat ini.

"Ayah.. Ibu. . . kenapa kalian meninggalkan ku!" guman bocah kecil itu dalam ke sedihan.

Tak jauh dari bocah kecil itu, atau lebih tepatnya berada di depan gerbang masuk area pemakaman. Terdapat sebuah mobil hitam dengan seorang pria dewasa berpakaian serba hitam di samping mobil itu. Tangan kanan pria itu memegang sebuah payung hitam untuk melindungi dirinya dari derasnya hujan. Mata hitam dibalik kaca mata hitam itu menatap jauh ke arah bocah kecil yang masih berdiri di depan kedua makam orang tuanya.

 **Life : Garis Keras**

 **Naruto - [Masashi Kishimoto]**

 **Highschool DxD - [Ichiei Ishibumi]**

 **By : ARIES.H**

 **Warning : AU (Alternate Universe), OOC, OC, Gore, Action, Adventure, Friendship. No-supernatural.**

•

Kedua iris biru beku itu menatap datar ke arah pintu baja tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Baju biru gelap yang sudah menjadi baju khususnya di ruangan ini kini melekat di tubuhnya, ukuran yang longgar membuat fisik kekarnya tertutupi.

 **[Tahanan 604]**

Itulah tulisan hitam yang berada di baju yang dia kenakan. Ya, benar dirinya saat ini, atau 2 tahun lalu dia sudah resmi sebagai penghuni di salah satu sel dengan kode 604 Penjara 666. Dia yakin penjahat yang mendengar nama penjaranya saja sudah pasti akan pucat pasih. Bagaimana pun tempat terisolir ini hasil dari kerja sama berbagai Negara untuk menahan para napi kelas kakap di berbagai belahan dunia yang berhasil di tangkap. Dan dua tahun lalu juga tempat terangker bagi para sampah masyarakat ini mendapatkan catatan terspektakuler. Bagaimana tidak, saat dirinya tertangkap saat umur 18 tahun, dirinya lah tahanan termuda dari para napi yang pernah dan di tahan di Penjara 666.

 **Cklzz!**

Pintu terbuat dari baja itu terbuka

'Akhirnya terbuka juga.' batin laki-laki berumur 20 tahun itu sambil berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. Dan jangan salah paham, Penjara 666 terkenal ke angkerannya oleh kalangan para penjahat bukan dari rumor atau mantan napi dari tempat ini saja. Mungkin Penjara lokal di beberapa Negara waktu makan bagi para napi itu 2 kali sehari, tapi karena perbedaan itulah mengapa Penjara 666 sangat angker bagi para penjahat. Karena waktu makan di tempat terisolir dari dunia luar ini hanya 1 kali seminggu. Belum lagi kegiatan seperti membuat benteng dan memecah batu yang dapat menguras tenaga, bagi para napi itu adalah neraka.

Mengedarkan matanya setelah keluar dari sel nya, dia melihat para napi yang lebih tua darinya juga sudah keluar dari selnya masing-masing, tujuannya sama seperti dirinya yaitu makan. Bagaimanapun perut mereka sama seperti dirinya yaitu lapar.

"Oi! Bocah!"

Sebuah suara besar kasar familiar memanggilnya. Menoleh untuk melihat pria berbadan kekar yang mengenakan pakaian sama seperti dirinya tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Dia masih ingat saat pertama masuk tempat ini. Pria dewasa kekar berambut jabrik putih ini membantunya untuk menghajar para napi-napi yang saat itu terlibat perkelahian dengannya, hanya karena dirinya menumpahkan nampan berisi makanan pemimpin mereka. Pemimpin? He! Jangan kalian sangka hukum rimba atau kelompok juga di terapkan di tempat ini, ya tentu saja para prajurit penjaga tidak mengetahui tentang hal itu. Pertama kali dirinya tau juga kaget, di tempat terketat bahkan burung yang lewat saja di atas langit Penjara 666 akan di tembak, masih ada hukum rimba!

"Bagaimana? Perutmu sakit kah? Bocah!" ucap Pria dewasa kekar itu berjalan beriringan dengannya ke tempat para napi mengambil jatah makannya. Tertulis [Raikage] di kaian baju bagian dada kanan pria itu, menandakan pria itu bernama Raikage. Ya di bagian dada bagian kanannya juga tertulis nama dirinya yakni [Uzumaki Naruto].

"Cih! Apa tak ada kata lain yang kau katakan pada ku saat tiba waktunya makan, paman." balasnya datar, ya awal-awal dirinya masuk ke tempat bagai neraka ini dia mengalami sakit perut, karena tidak makan seminggu. Dan saat itu juga pria kekar ini menertawakannya. Tapi lama-lama kelamaan seiring waktu dirinya dapat beradaptasi dengan cepat. Sehingga kejadian sakit perut pada dirinya tak terjadi lagi. Dan setelah kejadian itu pada setiap waktu makan pria kekar ini selalu mengejeknya seperti tadi.

"Hahahaha.. Dan kau selalu saja datar, bocah." kata Pria kekar itu.

".."

Diam, pria berambut pirang tak menanggapi kata pria kekar yang kini berjalan bersamannya.

 **©ARIES.H©**

Naruto berjalan pelan dengan kedua tangannya yang di borgol memegang nampan makananya yang sudah terisi makanan. Setelah tadi lama mengantri dengan para napi lain, kini dirinya bersama pria kekar ini tengah mencari tempat untuk memakan makanan ini. Matanya terus mecari tempat yang pas. Dan sepanjang itu juga dia sesekali membalas delikan para napi yang pernah berkelahi dengannya. Bahkan dia pernah baku hantam dengan mereka saat pria kekar ini tidak bersamanya. Karena itu juga dia mengetahui kalau pria kekar ini adalah salah satu napi terkuat atau di hindari bagi napi laiannya. Ya, bagaimanapun siapa yang mau jadi samsak tinju pria kekar ini.

Akhirnya setelah memakan waktu sedikit lama dia dan pria kekar ini menemukan tempat yang pas untuk menyantap makan ini. Duduk di atas tiga pipa beton besar yang di tumpuk. Naruto dengan sedikit lahap memakan makanan yang di sediakan di Penjara 666. Pria kekar berambut putih ini juga mengikuti dirinya memakan makanannya.

"Oi, bocah. Beritahu saja, perbuatan apa yang membuat bocah tengik sepertimu masuk ke tempat neraka seperti ini?" kata Raikage di sela-sela mengunyah makanannya. Meskipun dia yakin kalau bocah pirang ini tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan. Ya itu sudah tak aneh baginya, karena memang saat pertama kali menanyakan seperti itu bocah tengik ini tidak kunjung menjawabnya, bahkan setiap waktu makan dia menanyakan seperti itu, bocah tengik ini selalu tak menjawabnya.

"Ku dengar kalau kau merampok bank negara dengan gengmu." tambah pria kekar itu lalu kembali menyantam makanannya.

Mendengar itu, Naruto tak terkejut kalau pria kekar ini mengetahui kenapa dia bisa berada di tempat ini.

"Seperti yang di harapkan dari seorang calon ketua geng Raiton."

Raiton, sedikit dia ketahui. Geng itu salah satu dari 5 geng raksasa yang menguasai di beberapa tempat bagian barat Jepang.

"Dari sifat mu yang aku ketahui dua tahun ini, sepertinya kau merampok bank bukan untuk hibur hiburan di tempat Club Malam." kata pria kekar itu di sela-sela mengunyahnya. Menelan makan yang sudah hancur itu, pria kekar berambut putih itu menatap serius bocah priang di samping kanannya ini.

"Dan apa pun itu sepertinya sesuatu yang terpenting bagimu adalah alasannya."lanjut Raikage kemudian memakan makanannya yang tinggal se sendok.

 **To. Be. Continued~**

 **Next chapter 2!**

•

 **A/N :**

 **Pertama saya akan menyampaikan kenapa Fic Uchiha Naruto di Discontinued? Saya saat memeriksa fic tersebut ada kesalahan fatal yang membuat saya sulit untuk melanjutkan Fic itu. Dan Fic ini adalah sebagai gantinya. Sekali lagi maaf.**

 **Tema Fic ini : Sama seperti Fic saya yang berjudul BATTLE. Dan fic itu juga saya hapus. Karena memang idenya akan bertabrakan jadi saya hapus itu fic.**

 **Sekian..**

 **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto - [Masashi Kishimoto]**

 **Highschool DxD - [Ichiei Ishibumi]**

 **By : ARIES.H**

 **Warning : AU (Alternate Universe), OOC, OC, Gore, Action, Adeventure, Beberapa Typo!, Friendship, No-supernatural.**

•

Pria berambut pirang jabrik itu berbaring terlentang di atas kasur kecil. Melipat kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan, Naruto nama depan napi termuda itu menatap langit-langit sel nya. Kata 'bosan' sangat tepat untuk menggambarkan ke adaannya saat ini. Diam, dan menerawang kehidupannya sebelum dia di tahan di tempat ini dirinya lakukan selama dua tahun ini, selain kegiatan membuat benteng atau memecah batu.

'Sudah dua tahun ya.. ' batin Naruto dengan menerawang kehidupannya dulu yang dapat di bilang 'menarik'.

Setelah kematian ke dua orang tuanya, kehidupannya yang penuh warna seketika berubah drastis menjadi penuh ketegangan, tumpah darah, baku hantam dan baku tembak. Yakuza. Dia masih ingat saat ketua kelompok mafia itu menjemputnya di depan gerbang pemakaman. Dan disana juga kehidupannya berubah drastis. Pelatian fisik dan beladiri liar ketua mafia itu ajarkan kepada dirinya. Hujan tidak hujan, setelah dia masuk dalam kelompok mafia besar itu dirinya selalu berlatih fisik. Tak ada kata 'libur', setiap hari meski umurnya masih terbilang muda saat itu dia terus berlatih keras. Porsi latihan selalu di tambah tiap harinya oleh ketua Yakuza itu, tapi saat itu dia hanya diam dan melakukan apa yang ketua mafia itu katakan.

Sampai umurnya 16 tahun, dia di perkenalkan oleh ketua mafia itu kepada 8 pilar kuat anak buah Yakuza sebagai ketua kelompok Jinchuriki Army dengan name 'Kyuubi'. Awalnya dia bingung saat itu. Karena 8 pilar kuat pasukan kelompok Jinchuriki yang di bawah perintah langsung Kelompok Mafia Yakuza terlihat tidak suka kepada dirinya sebagai ketua mereka, karena menurut mereka dirinya terlalu muda untuk memimpin salah satu dari dua kelompok besar tangan kanan kiri yang berada di bawah perintah langsung kelompok Mafia Yakuza. Tapi itu tidak lama mereka akhirnya mengakui kalau dia pantas sebagai ketua mereka, setelah 3 jam penuh berkelahi dengan dirinya.

Tiap hari dia nikmati sebagai bagian kelompok besar Yakuza. Dan tiap pertemuan dengan beberapa kelompok gengstar besar dari belahan dunia juga nyawanya selalu terancam. Selama itu juga dia tahu 10 pilar kuat pasukan kelompok Akatsuki yang di bawah perintah langsung kelompok Mafia Yakuza adalah kelompok pasukan elit selain kelompok Jinchuriki Army. Awal kelompoknya bertemu dan bertatap muka dengan anggota kelompok itu bisa di bilang biasa saja, tak ada yang spesial. Hingga waktu itu tiba, ketua Yakuza memberi misi jangka panjang atau mungkin mustahil kepada seluruh anggota Kelompok Jinchuriki Army untuk menyebar ke belahan Dunia.

"Buat lah sebuah kelompok besar dan kuasai tempat kalian menjalankan misi ini, dan untuk kau Kyuubi. Setelah ini kau ke ruangan ku. Kalian mengerti!"

Itulah misi yang ketua Yakuza berikan kepada kelompoknya. Gaara [Ichibi] memilih menetap di bagian selatan Amerika, Yugito [Matatabi] wanita tomboy itu memilih Negara Cina. Yagura [Isobu] pria kecil itu memilih bagian timur Jepang yang di kuasai Yakuza Fraksi. Dimana kelompok Mafia itu terdiri dari berbagai kelompok kecil sebuah gengstar yang menguasai setengah dunia gelap Negara Jepang dan setengahnya lagi di kuasai kelompok Mafia Yakuza yang dulu mengungutnya. Roshi [Yonbi] anggota paling tua itu memilih bagian Selatan Jepang dimana sering kali terjadi perang antar Gengstar bawahan Yakuza Fraksi dan Yakuza. Han [Rokubi] dan Utakata [Gobi] pria besar itu dan pria yang terlihat baik dari luar itu memilih bagian barat Amerika yang penuh dengan Gengstar-Gengstar Amerika. Fuu [Choumei] gadis mungil itu memilih bagian Utara Jepang dimana sering kali terjadi baku tembak antara masing-masing kelompok kecil dari dua Kelompok besar itu. Ya benar, memang sudah dari dulu dua Kelompok Mafia itu bermusuhan. Dan Killer Be [Gyuki] pria hitam kekar itu memilih bagian 'Liar' Negara Amerika. Dimana tempat itu di kuasai para Gengstar besar yang beraliansi membuat sebuah kota bernama Distrik 13. Dan sudah jelas,

'Hahh. . . mengingat mereka semua, apa mereka masih hidup atau mati.' batin Naruto masih menatap datar langit-langit selnya.

Tenggelam dalam melamunnya Naruto di kagetkan sebuah suara pintu baja tempat selnya terbuka.

 **Cklzz!**

Mendengar itu, Naruto segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap datar pria tegap berseragam prajurit yang sedang memegang sebuah senjata api.

"Kau bebas, bocah!" kata prajurit penjaga.

Mendengar perkataan itu, raut Naruto tetap datar. Tak ada sedikitpun raut yang menunjukan kalau dirinya senang, atas arti kata yang di ucapkan oleh prajurit penjaga itu.

Berdiri, kemudian berjalan ke keluar sel. Namun baru saja melewati pintu sel kedua iris biru bagai Es beku itu sedikit mengecil tak sengaja mengetahui ada sosok lain selain prajurit penjaga ini. Menoleh untuk melihat siapa sosok yang kini tengah bersandar di tembok beton bagian kiri pintu baja selnya.

'Pain?' batin Naruto mengetahui siapa sosok yang kini masih bersandar.

Pria berambut orange mengenakan jas hitam itu menegakkan badannya, lalu tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun ketua Akatsuki itu berjalan melewati Naruto. Seolah mengerti pria berambut pirang itu mengikuti ketua Akatsuki itu dari belakang bersama prajurit penjaga tadi.

 **©ARIES.H©**

Kedua kaki berlapis sepatu hitam itu semakin dekat dengan pintu berwarna coklat emas. Menghela nafas setelah tiba di depan pintu berwarna coklat emas ini, pria berambut hitam lurus itu kemudian membukanya perlahan.

"Ada apa? Tak biasanya kau menemui ku langsung." sebuah suara berat khas orang Dewasa menyambutnya saat masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Berlutut dengan kepala menunduk, pria berambut hitam lurus itu berkata, "Boss. Dari informasi mata-mata kita yang berada di Penjara 666 mengatakan kalau Kyuubi ketua Jinchuriki Army yang dua tahun lalu tertangkap, sekarang sudah keluar."

Pria berumur 30 tahunan yang kini tengah bertelanjang dada memperlihatkan badan kekarnya, duduk dengan di temani dua wanita berpakaian minim, terdiam setelah mendengar informasi dari anak buahnya. Menyingkirkan dua pasang tangan wanita di samping kanan kirinya, pria berambut hitam jabrik itu berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah meja pribadinya yang berada di pojok ruangan. Setelah tiba di dekat meja pribadinya, pria itu itu membuka laci meja pribadinya. Sedikit mencari, akhirnya tangan kanan pria itu mengeluarkan selembar poto berukuran kecil. Wajah datar pria berambut pirang yang menggunakan pakaian khas tahanan itu yang ada di poto berukuran kecil tersebut.

Berbalik, menatap dingin anak buahnya yang masih berlutut.

"Panggil Issei untuk menghadap ku. Dan kerahkan beberapa anak buah kita ke beberapa tempat. Cepat!"

"B-baik! Boss!" ucap bawahannya lalu pergi untuk melaksanakan perintahnya.

"Brengsek kau Madara! Rupanya kau tidak main-main.." meremas selembar poto itu.

 **©ARIES.H©**

Turun dari mobil sport, Naruto menegakkan badannya. Kedua tangannya dia masukan ke kantong celana jeansnya. Kini penampilannya berbeda dengan saat dirinya di tahan di Penjara 666. Jaket hitam yang di biarkan terbuka kini melekat membungkus badan kekarnya. Rambut pirang khas Yankee dia biarkan tak tertata jabrik. Mata yang selalu memandang datar kepada siapapun itu menatap dari balik kaca mata hitam dua pria kekar di depannya yang kini tengah bersidekap ke arahnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Biarkan dia masuk, dan antar dia kepada Boss."

Ucap Pain yang masih di dalam mobil dengan kaca pintu mobil sedikit terbuka yang memperlihatkan tatapan tajam ketua kelompok Akatsuki itu. Karena hal itu juga tatapan mengintimidasi dari dua pria kekar penjaga itu sedikit melunak. Bah mau melunak atau tidak, Naruto tak peduli. Yang sekarang dia ingin tau, apa maksud ketua Yakuza itu mengeluarkannya dari tempat neraka duniawi itu. Ya, walau dirinya sudah yakin kalau maksud kenapa dia di keluarkan dari Penjara 666 ada hubungannya dengan Misi yang sempat dia tunda, karena dia tertahan di Penjara 666 2tahun lalu. Tapi, dia yakin ketua Yakuza itu tak akan sudi mengeluarkan uang banyak untuk hal tidak berguna. Apa lagi Penjara 666 adalah hasil dari kerja sama berbagai Negara, sudah pasti ketua Yakuza itu mengeluarkan uang banyak untuk menebusnya.

Sudah beberapa detik Mobil hitam sport milik ketua Akatsuki itu pergi, namun tatapan datar dari balik kaca mata itu terus Naruto tunjukan kepada dua pria kekar penjaga tersebut.

"Ikut aku."

.

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama dia dan salah satu pria penjaga tadi sudah tiba di ruangan elegan dengan warna domain putih. Setelah menatap datar pria penjaga yang mengantarnya pergi, dia edarkan pandangannya ke segala arah untuk mencari sosok yang dulu mengungutnya. Namun nihil, ruangan elegan serba putih ini tak ada satupun orang.

 **Tap!**

 **Grebb..**

Dengan cepat dia tangkap kaki kanan itu dengan tangan kanannya. Baru saja akan menoleh ke arah kiri, sebuah batang tongkat mencoba menghantamnya dari arah kanan.

 **Bugh!**

Raut pria berambut pirang itu masih tetap datar, seolah tak merasakan sakit pada lengan kirinya setelah menahan hantaman batang tongkat hitam itu.

 **Dugh!**

Dengan cepat pula ketua kelompok Jinchuriki Army itu menahan sebuah hantaman batang tongkat dengan kaki kanannya.

"Penyambutan yang menyedihkan." kata itu keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Hahahah.. Aku cuman mengecek, apa kemampuanmu menumpul setelah terkurung dua tahun lamanya." sebuah suara berat khas orang Dewasa terdengar di samping kananya. Menoleh, Naruto menatap datar ketua Yakuza tersebut.

"Terkurung tak membuat insting ku tumpul, kake tua." kata Naruto datar.

Pria berambut hitam jabrik sepundak itu menyeringai khasnya atas balasan dari bocah yang dulu dia pungut. Melepaskan posisi serangnya dari anak buahnya, pria bernama Uchiha Madara itu berjalan ke arah meja pribadinya. Dua stick yang tadi yang tadi di gunakan untuk menyerang ketua Kelompok Jinchuriki Army itu dia buang ke sembarang arah.

"Jadi, keluarnya aku dari tempat neraka itu apa maksudnya? Tidak mungkin kau mengeluarkan uang banyak hanya untuk mengeluarkan ku?" Naruto mulai pembicaraan maksud kenapa dia di keluarkan.

Duduk di kursi khususnya dengan meletakan kedua kakinya di atas meja pribadinya. Madara ketua Yakuza itu menyeringai. "Aku tau kau juga pasti sudah mengetahuinya. Jadi cepat laksanakan misi yang ku beri kepada mu, mau pake cara apa pun yang kau gunakan, aku tak peduli. Lagi pula mereka sudah menunggu kedatanganmu untuk memulai invasi. Jadi jangan buat mereka menunggu lama lebih dari dua tahan. Dan juga para Gengstar belahan Dunia sudah mulai mengetahui tujuan kita. Jadi pergilah." ujar Madara.

"Dan juga apa kau masih ingat perjanjian kita?" ucap Naruto datar.

"Hahah.. Tentu saja aku masih ingat. Aku tidak akan menyentuh dia." balas Madara dengan seringaiannya. Ya dia masih ingat janji dirinya dengan anak buahnya ini, kalau sampai kapanpun dirinya tidak akam menyentuh atau mengikut sertakan orang luar ke permasalahannya. Tak ada kebohongan atau niat dalam hatinya untuk mengingkari janji itu. Karena apa? Karna kalau dia ingkari janji itu masalah besar akan menimpa kelompoknya. Bagaimana pun kalau sumpah 'Yakuza' sudah di sepakati oleh dua belah pihak atau lebih. Dan kalau ada yang mengingkarinya mau Boss atau anggota akan mati tanpa terkecuali.

"Hmm ambil ini, di dalam itu terdapat informasi sangat detil orang-orang yang mungkin dapat menghalangi misi mu atau bahkan mengimbangi mu dalam segi apa pun." kata Madara melempar sebuah amplop coklat. "Dan sedikit uang untuk misi jangka mustahil ini. Dan satu lagi kau besok akan bersekolah di Akademi Kuoh. Mengingat wajahmu cukup muda jadi itu tak masalah." tambah Madara, kemudian mengambil sebuah batang rokok.

Sedikit lama pria berambut pirang itu berkata, "Baiklah." ucap Naruto kemudian tanpa mengucapkan apa pun berbalik dan pergi.

"Cih! Anak buah brengsek!" guman Madara sedikit kesal atas ke tidak sopanan anak buahnya.

 **To. Be. Continued~**

 **Next Chapter 3!**

•

 **A/N :**

 **Pertama ada kabar gembira dari saya yg kecewa Fic Uchiha Naruto di discontinued. Saya akan kembali melanjutkan fic itu.. Ya walau saat di kerjakan otak saya harus berkerja keras untuk adegan-adegan chapter 9 yg sesuai imajinasi author. Sekarang baru 1k chpater 9 yg sekarang saya ketik. Jadi yg menunggu fic itu Up, tunggu ya.. Dan berterimakasihlah kepda fic ini. Kalau tak ada fic ini ide saya yang sempat blank waktu itu sedikit terisi kembali.**

 **Lalu soal fic ini memang wordnya baru sedikit, tapi chapter 3 akan tetap 3k+ tidak lebih..**

 **Fic ini seperti Crows Zero, tpi tentang Senjata api dan hal-hal lainnya yg seperti di Film luar negri saya akan campurkan menjadi satu. Mangkanya saya memberi judul Life : Garis Keras. Mengingat nanti fic ini akan menunjukan betapa kerasnya dunia gelap para Gengstar/Mafia/Brandalan...**

 **Sekian..**

 **Reveiw?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto ~ [Masashi Kishimoto]**

 **Highschool DxD ~ [Ichiei Ishibumi]**

 **By : ARIES.H**

 **Warning : AU (Alternate Universe), OOC, OC, Gore, Action, Adventure, Beberapa Typo!, Friendship, No-supernatural.**

•

Kedua kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka memperlihatkan iris biru beku milik pria berambut pirang tersebut. 'Sudah pagi rupanya.' batin Naruto menatap langit-langit apartemen yang rupanya sudah di siapkan oleh kake tua bangka itu untuk menjadi tempat tinggalnya di Kota Kuoh.

Bangun, Naruto berjalan pelan ke arah kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian

Berdiri di depan cermin datar berukuran sedang yang sudah tersedia di apartemennya. Cermin datar tersebut memantulkan dirinya hanya sebatas dada yang sudah berberpakaian err.. Liar. Setelah puas memandang pantulan dirinya sendiri, tangan kanan Naruto menggapai ampol coklat besar pemberian Madara yang belum dia buka.

 **Ckl!**

Setelah membuka ampelop itu, Naruto mengeluarkan selembar kertas putih berukuran sedikit lebih kecil dari ukuran ampelopnya.

'Jadi hanya brandalan tengik.' batin Naruto membaca data serta profil yang berada di selembar kertas itu, namun saat matanya membaca semakin ke bawah tiba-tiba Naruto meremas tangannya membuat kertas itu sedikit kusut. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian saat membaca kalimat terakhir pada selembar kertas itu, bibir Naruto membentuk senyum tipis.

•

Berjalan pelan dengan kedua tangan di masukan ke dalam saku celan, Naruto menatap ke depan. Menghiraukan keramaian pagi hari ini dimana para pekerja kantoran dan beberapa orang sipil yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Cahaya kecil dari tindik yang berada di telinga kanan Naruto akibat pantulan sinar matahari menarik perhatian pasang mata orang-orang yang melihatnya. Walau begitu taka ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulut orang-orang yang melihatnya. Matanya sedikit menunjukan tanda ketertarikan saat setelah tiba di sekitar tempat yang dia tuju yakni, Akademi Kuoh. Matanya juga melihat beberapa murid yang baru berangkat sama seperti dirinya, ada yang di antarkan pake mobil ada juga yang berjalan kaki seperti dirinya.

Akademi Kuoh, yang dia tahu Sekolah itu dulunya adalah sekolah khusus untuk Laki-Laki. Namun entah ada apa dua tahun lalu pemerintah mengubah sekolah yang tadinya khusus Laki-Laki menjadi campuran. Tak hanya itu dia juga mendengar sebelum sekolah itu berubah menjadi campuran, sekolah itu sedikit melejit di Dunia para Gengstar, akibat dari seorang anak murid baru dari anak ketua Geng besar yang pindah ke sekolahan itu, dengan niat ingin menguasai Kota Kuoh. Ya dia akui anak ketua Geng besar itu cukup punya nyali, mengingat tiga tahun lalu sekolah itu dan sekitarnya banyak di huni brandalan-brandalan tangguh.

Masih berjalan pelan menuju ke arah gerbang Akademi Kuoh, Naruto sesekali melirik dingin kepada gerombolan murid Laki-Laki berpakaian liar di dekatnya. Dan karena itu juga ada beberapa murid laki-laki yang berani membalas lirikan dingin Naruto.

•

"Baiklah Uzumaki- _san_ , silahkan tulis nama mu di papan tulis." ucap dosen pria tua itu.

Melakukan apa yang pria tua di samping kirinya katakan, Naruto menulis namanya di papan tulis. Setelah menulis namanya sendiri di papan tulis Naruto menghadap semua murid yang tengah asik sendiri menghiraukan dia yang sedang memperkenalkan diri. Walau begitu hanya empat orang saja yang tengah memperhatikannya, itupun murid perempuan dari beberapa murid perempuan yang berani atau terpakasa bersekolah di sekolah penuh brandalan tengik ini.

"Uzumaki Naruto, hobi?" Pandangan Naruto berubah menjadi sangat dingin, "sepertinya tidak ada. Cita-Cita? sepertinya tidak ada juga. Tapi..tujuanku sekolah di sini adalah untuk menendang bokong murid-murid yang sok jagoan." lanjut Naruto.

Hening, semua murid laki-laki yang tadi tengah asik sendiri dengan serentak mendelik tajam ke arah Naruto. Bahkan dosen pria tua di samping kiri Naruto sudah berkeringat dingin melihat itu.

"He! Apa kau bilang? Menendang bokong kami? Apa kalian dengar itu teman-teman!?" ucap murid brandalan yang memiliki rambut hitam tipis kepada murid laki-laki yang mendiami Kelas 3-E. Dan setelah itu dari luar terdengar suara gelak tawa dari kelas 3-E.

Menghiraukan para brandalan tengik yang tengah menertawakannya, tangan kiri Naruto menggapai kursi dosen pria tua di samping kirinya ini.

 **WUUG!**

Kursi itu melayang di lempar oleh Naruto ke arah kepala salah satu murid laki-laki yang tengah menertawakannya.

 **Bugh!**

Dan sukses mengenai kepala murid tersebut sampai sang empunya terjengkang ke belakang. Dan karena itu kelas menjadi hening, seluruh pasang mata menatap murid korban lemparannya.

Salah satu murid mendekati siswa laki-laki tadi, memeriksa.

"BRENGSEK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HA!" keras siswa yang memeriksa ke adaan siswa yang jadi korban lemparannya.

Memasang wajah meremehkan Naruto berkata, "sudah aku bilang aku di sini untuk menendang bokong orang-orang yang sok jagoan."

"BRENGSEK SERANG DIA!"

Tepat setelah teriakan siswa brandalan tadi yang memeriksa korban lemparannya, semua murid laki-laki yang menghuni kelas 3-E berlari ke arahnya. Tak mau jadi samsak tinju brandalan-brandalan tengik ini, Naruto menggapai meja kecil milik guru kelas ini dan hanya dengan satu tangan Naruto melempar gerombolan murid laki-laki yang berniat menghajarnya.

 **BRAK..**

Sukses meja kecil itu menimpa beberapa murid yang berniat menyerangnya.

"Baiklah ini untuk permulaan." ucap Naruto menghajar siswa yang sudah berada di dekatnya.

 **Bugh! . Bugh! . Bugh! . Bugh!**

Menonjok, menendang, menyikut, menjejek Naruto lakukan di saat ada siswa yang berada di jarak dekatnya dan semua itu Naruto lakukan dengan raut datarnya.

 **Greb!**

Menangkap kaki kanan yang berniat menendang kepalanya kemudian bersamaan dengan itu Naruto menghantamkan lengan kanannya dengan keras ke wajah siswa yang berniat menendang kepalanya. Baku hantam terus terjadi di kelas 3-E tersebut, bahkan sesekali pintu kelas tersebut terbuka dan dengan cepat kembali menutup dengan keras yang menimbulkan suara keras.

 **Bugh!**

Membalikan badannya dengan cepat Naruto menahan tangan kanan siswa brandalan yang berniat memukulnya, dan di sisi lain tangan kanan Naruto yang bebas menggapai kursi yang berada di dekatnya. Dan dengan wajah datar Naruto menghantamkan kursi besi itu kepada siswa yang berniat memukulnya.

 **BRAK! . BRAK! . BRAK...**

Tak hanya kepada siswa itu Naruto menghantamkan kursi terbuat dari besi itu, Naruto juga menghantamkan kursi yang di pegang tangan kanannya kepada siswa-siswa berada di dekatnya.

Dan karena itu lantai yang tadi bersih sekarang ternoda oleh darah para siswa brandalan korban dari hantamannya. Ya, walau semua itu Naruto lakukan dengan menahan diri. Bagaimanapun dia tak mau ada yang tewas, bisa kacau nanti dia membunuh salah satu atau dua murid Sekolah ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian

Naruto berdiri di tengah-tengah para murid laki-laki kelas 3-E yang kini tengah tergeletak di lantai dengan mengeluarkan erengan kesakitan. Dan kini Naruto hanya menatap datar siswa satu-satunya yang tersisa berdiri. Terlihat jelas ketakutan yang di tunjukan siswa tersebut. Mengeratkaan genggamannya pada kursi besi yang masih dia pegang, dan dengan raut datar Naruto melempar kursi besi itu kepada siswa tersebut.

 **BUGH!**

Dan sukses Kursi itu mengenai tubuh siswa tersebut.

 **©ARIES.H©**

 **Cklek!**

Pintu diluar terdapat tulisan 'OSIS' tersebut terbuka memperlihatkan seorang siswi mengenakan seragam sekolah Akademi Kuoh. Memakai kaca mata, berambut hitam panjang sepinggang dan raut datar itulah sosok murid perempuan tersebut yang membuka pintu ruangan OSIS.

"Kaicho! Terjadi perkelahian di kelas tiga E." ucap perempuan itu dengan tegas menatap perempuan berambut bob yang tengah mendekatinya bersama seorang murid laki-laki berpenampilan rapih di belakangnya.

"Sepertinya mereka tidak takut kepada peraturanmu nee.. Sona." ucap laki-laki berpenampilan rapih itu yang memiliki rambut pirang pucat mengenakan seragam sekolah laki-laki Akademi Kuoh.

Perempuan yang di maksud hanya mendengus kesal, "Sepertinya murid baru itu yang buat masalah."

Laki-laki berpenampilan itu mendecih kecil karena perkataannya tak di tanggapi.

"Ayo Tsubaki, Saji dan sekalian kau membawa anak buahmu." Mereka bertiga menghilang di balik pintu ruangan OSIS.

"Ya ya Kaicho-sama~"

•

"Kalau sudah terjadi ada apa-apa kepada dia, kalian berdua dan anak buah kalian lah yang aku habisi duluan." ucap Naruto masih berada di dalam kelas 3-E. Tangan kanannya yang sudah menghajar ribuan orang itu tengah memegang sebuah gejed hitam di tempelkan ke kupingnya. Ya kini dia tengah menerima telepon dari cabang anak buahnya. Mengingat kalau dia lah ketua Jinchuriki Army jadi tak heran kalau dia mempunyai cabang prajurit dari berbagai geng kecil yang tersebar.

"Baiklah aku akan ke sana.. " ucap Naruto kemudian memutuskan sambungan.

 **Tap!**

Sebuah suara ketukan menarik perhatian Naruto yang kini masih berdiri di tengah-tengah tubuh para siswa kelas 3-E yang masih tepar di lantai. Menoleh ke asal suara, Naruto melihat beberapa siswa yang tengah menatapnya datar dan ada juga yang tengah menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan menantang. Tapi tak lama pandangannya jatuh kepada dua gadis yang berada di depan para siswa itu yang berada di ambang pintu kelas 3-E.

Menghadap ke arah mereka semua dan memasukan kembali gejednya ke dalam salah satu sakunya. "Wah.. Ada apa ini? Ramai sekali." kata Naruto menatap satu persatu para siswa yang berada di belakang dua gadis itu.

"Perkenalkan namaku Sona Sitri ketua dewan sekolah ini, dan sebagai ketua dewan sekolah ini. Aku akan menghukum mu atas kekacauan yang kau buat." ucap Sona sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Mendengar itu alis kanan Naruto terangkat, "Ketua dewan? Khe.. Apa aku tak salah dengar? Di sekolah ini yang notoben adalah sarangnya brandalan Kuoh ada ketua dewan. Dan atas peraturan apa membuat sang Kaicho-sama menghukum murid baru ini.." ucap Naruto.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto yang sedikit terselip nada mengejek, membuat Saji sedikit terbakar emosi. Karena siapa pun orang yang mengejek gadisnya dia tak akan di ampuni.

"Kau diam dulu Saji." ujar tiba-tiba Sona seolah mengerti kalau dia akan maju ke depan dan menghajar murid baru itu.

"Dan karena kau murid baru aku akan mengatakan satu persatu peraturan yang berlaku di sekolah ini. Satu, tidak di bolehkan melawan Guru. Dua, di larang berkelahi di kawasan sekolah ini. Tiga, di larang membuat onar. Empat, tidak memperbolehkan melawan ketua dewan. Lima, dilarang membawa roko atau semacam benda yang di larang oleh pemerintah. Enam, patuhi peraturan ini." jelas Sona menyebut satu-persatu peraturan yang di tetapkannya.

Hening, tak ada suara setelah ketua Dewan sekolah Kuoh menyebutkan satu persatu peraturan mutlak yang berada di Akademi Kuoh.

"Sudah? apa tidak ada lagi?" tanya Naruto datar memecah keheningan. Kedua tangannya dia masukan ke dalam saku celana.

"Tidak." balas Sona tak kalah datar.

"Khe.. " Naruto mendengus sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Tapi tak lama matanya kembali terbuka menatap dingin Sona. "Apa tidak ada peraturan semacam murid laki-laki **tidak di bolehkan mengganggu murid perempuan** atau semacamnya." lanjut Naruto. Membuat mata Sona yang di balik kaca mata menyipit.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau perempuan masih belum tau rupanya. Baiklah kalau begitu sebaiknya peraturan yang kau buat untuk mengatur sekolah ini harus di hapus." ucap Naruto berjalan pelan ke arah Sona.

"Mau apa kau, ha.." ucap Saji yang sudah berada di depan Sona.

"Jangan sok mau jadi pahlawan." kata Naruto menonjok wajah Saji.

 **Bugh!**

"SAJI!"

Tubuh Saji yang akan terpental langsung di tahan oleh kedua tangan Sona.

"Cuih! Apa sekarang aku sudah di bolehkan untuk menghajarurid baru ini, Sona!" Saji meludahkan air liurnya yang bercampur darah dan kembali menegakan badannya sembari bergerak ke depan menyerang Naruto yang bahkan oleh Sona belum mengatakan untuk mengizinkannya.

 **Bugh!**

Menahan hantaman tinju itu, Naruto dengan santai menangkap tangan kiri Saji yang berniat meninju perutnya.

 **Greb!**

Tapi tak di sangka-sangka oleh Naruto. Pria berambut pirang pudar itu mengadu keningnya sendiri dengan keninya.

 **Duak...**

'Arrggh! Keras sekali keningnya!' batin Saji dalam ke sakitan. Dan tak lama sebuah aliran darah di wajahnya.

"Menarik sekali.." menyeringai Naruto merasakan sedikit rasa panas dan gatal di keningnya.

"Saji!" seru khawatir Sona. Melihat kekasihnya berdarah-darah pada bagian wajahnya yang mengotori seragamnya.

"Menyingkirlah dari jalan ku. Kalau tidak, aku dapat melakukan lebih dari ini." ucap Naruto dengan pandangan dingin.

 **©ARIES.H©**

Di sebuah bar, lampu disco menghiasi tempat remang-remang itu bersama suara musik Dj terdengar keras memenuhi ruangan tempat surga duniawi bagi para orang-orang menghibur diri. Bersamaan dengan itu juga lenggokan tubuh sexy wanita-wanita yang kini tengah menari-nari hot~ di sebuah tiang besi yang itu semakin hot~..

Di pojok bar dimana beberapa meja berkursi terdapat pria-pria yang sepertinya mempunyai kuasa tengah duduk santai berbincang-bincang dengan di temani oleh beberapa wanita cantik berpakaian sexy di sisi kanan kirinya. Namun sepertinya pembicaraan santai mereka sedikit pecah akibat seruan sedikit keras dari salah satu pria di situ yang memiliki rambut Merah.

"APA! Boss sudah kembali!? apa kau tidak bercanda, Shikamaru!"

"Jangan keras-keras! Bodoh!" sembur pria yang bernama Shikamaru. "Ya.. Boss sudah kembali, tadi dia menerima telepon ku dan akan menemui dia jam lima sore nanti dan kita akan menyambut dia." ucap Shikamaru lagi.

Mendengar kepastian itu, pria berambut merah bernama Namikaze Menma itu seketika memucat berkeringat dingin, "Habislah.. Aku..." gumannya.

"Hahahah.. Itu urusanmu, yang pasti kami akan memberitahukan kepadanya. Atas apa yang kau lakukan kepada dia." ucap pria yang memakai bandana hitam dan memiliki tiga bekas luka di wajahnya.

"Diam kau Ibiki!" Menma memberikan delikan tajam kepada pria bercodet itu, lalu menatap serius ke arah pri berkuncir di depannya. "Tapi bagaimana dia keluar dari penjara 666 itu?"ucap Menma lagi.

"Entahlah.." ucap Shikamaru lalu meminum bir yang berada di gelasnya.

"Arraghhhh... " Menma mengerang prustasi. Membuat dua wanita sexy yang berada di sisi kanan kirinya sedikit menjauh.

"Siapa yang salah kau mencium pipi dia bodoh!" ucap Shikamaru lagi.

"Tapi itu karena kau yang telat memberitahu kalau gadis itu kekasih Boss! Bodoh." ucap Menma.

"Oi! Bisa kalian keluar kalau mau berisik terus brengsek!"

Sebuah suara teguran dari meja sebelah meje mereka. Menoleh pria berambut merah itu berkata, "Masalah buat lu brengsek!" balas sengit Menma.

Hal itu membuat pria bertubuh kekar yang menegur Menma terbakar emosi. Berdiri..

 **Brug!**

Keadaan menjadi hening di bar itu saat dua kubu berbeda jumlah berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Pria kekar tadi yang menegur Menma sedikit berkeringat dingin, melihat pria-pria berpakaian jas hitam berdiri menatapnya dingin yang lebih banyak dari pada anak buahnya.

"Sudahlah Menma, lebih baik kau bersiap-siap saja hukuman apa yang akan kau terima dari Boss setelah mengetahui kelakuan mu." ucap Shikamaru sedikit punya hati untuk tidak menghajar habis pria kekar yang menegur sahabatnya ini.

"Dan kalian lebih baik lanjutkan apa yang kalian lakukan." tambah Shikamaru menatap dingin pria kekar tadi.

Dan tepat setelah perkataan Shikamaru tadi, ke adaan bar kembali semula.

"Oi apa kalian tidak kasihan kepada ku, seperti tidak memberitahukan tentang kejadian itu, kepada Boss.." ucap Menma sedikit meminta belas kasihan kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"Maaf... Menma.. Kalau tidak, akan terjadi yang lebih serius kalau kita melanggar janji yang sudah kita sepakati." ucap Ibiki mengakhiri chapter ini...

 **To. Be. Continued!**

 **Next Chapter 4~**

•

 **A/N : Terimakasih atas kalian yang me fo, fav dan mereview FFN ini. Maaf banyak Typo, soalnya tidak di periksa kembali.**

 **Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Apa kalian tidak kasihan kepada ku, seperti tidak memberitahukan tentang kejadian itu, kepada Boss.. " ucap Menma sedikit meminta belas kasihan kepada ke dua sahabatnya.

"Maaf... Menma.. Untuk hal ini kami tidak bisa. Kalau tidak, akan terjadi yang lebih serius kalau kami melanggar janji yang sudah kami sepakati dengan Boss.. " ucap Ibiki.

Mendengar itu tak lama Menma menghela nafas pasrah, "Hahhh.. Baiklah kapan kita akan menjemput dia?"

"Sekarang." kata Shikamaru sambil menenggak habis birnya kemudian berdiri setelah melepaskan dua pasang tangan yang menggelayut manja di tubuhnya.

Spontan perkataan pria berkuncil ini membuat Menma kaget.

Melihat reaksi itu, Shikamaru berkata, "kau pikir SMU Kirigakure dan SMA Kuoh itu dekat dengan Konoha."

Dengan itu Geng cabang yang di bawah kendali Naruto berjalan keluar Bar bersama dengan beberapa pria berwajah sangar-sangar mengenakan pakaian hitam.

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto ~ [Masashi Khisimoto]**

 **Highschool DxD ~ [Ichiei Ishibumi]**

 **By : ARIES.H**

 **Warning : AU (Alternate Universe), OOC, OC, Beberapa Typo!, Gore, Action, Adventure, Friendship, No-supernatural.**

•

Dua mobil hitam sport itu berhenti di sebuah Club Malam.

Pintu mobil itu terbuka dengan tiga pria berpakaian hitam terbuka di atasnya yang mempertotonkan dada bidang mereka. Ya mereka bertiga adalah Shikamaru, Ibiki dan Menma yang sudah tiba di Kota Kuoh, tujuannya tidak lain untuk menjemput Boss mereka yang berada di Club malam ini.

"Akhirnya sampai juga.." ucap Menma setelah keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Kemudian berjalan beriringan dengan kedua sahabatnya untuk masuk ke dalam Club malam itu.

"He, dan persiapkan badanmu untuk jadi samsak tinju Boss.. " ucap Ibiki kepada Menma.

"Cih! Diam saja kau, Ibiki!" kata Menma mendelik tajam pria yang memakai bandana hitam ini.

"Oi, diam lah kalain berdua." ucap Shikamaru yang berjalan di depan dengan sebuah batang rokok menyala di mulutnya.

Dan tak lama mereka bertiga sudah di dalam Club malam itu. Suara hiruk piuk para pengunjung Club terdengar dimana-mana bersamaan dengan suara keras Dj yang terlantun bertenaga memenuhi ruangan.

Berjalan di depan kedua sahabatnya, Shikamaru menatap datar tontonan di sekitarnya dimana pria-pria tengah menggerakan tubuh mereka secara liar bersama seorang wanita yang berpakaian minim yang mempertotonkan area-area mulus mereka. Walau begitu tak sedikitpun tanda ketertarikan pada mata hitam itu saat melihat paha-paha, perut, belahan dada murahan itu. Berbeda dengan kedua sahabatnya yang berada di belakangnya yang sesekali mencolek, menggoda sambil salah satu tangan mereka meremas nakal bokong sintal wanita itu saat berpapasan.

Kedua matanya juga sesekali mencari Boss nya yang sedang berada di sini. Menghembuskan nafas bersama dengan asap rokok itu keluar dari mulutnya, Shikamaru menoleh ke belakang dimana kedua sahabatnya tadi berjalan di belakangnya.

".."

"Keparat.." guman Shikamaru dengan batang rokok masih berada di mulutnya, saat melihat ke belakang dimana kedua sahabatnya sudah menghilang entah kemana. Padahal dia meminta bantuan kepada kedua sahabatnya untuk berpencar mencari Boss mereka.

"Tuan.." Shikamaru menoleh ke samping kanan saat sebuah suara feminim memanggilnya.

"Anda sudah di tunggu di sana." lanjut wanita berpakaian sexy itu kepada Shikamaru.

Menatap sebentar wanita di samping kanannya ini sambil menghisap rokok di mulutnya, kemudian Shikamaru berjalan pergi menuju arah yang di maksud wanita berambut hitam sexy ini yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Lama tak bertemu ne Shikamaru." sebuah suara tak asing menurutnya masuk indra kedua pendengarannya saat tiba di sebuah meja yang terdapat dua sofa panjang. Dan di salah satu sofa tersebut duduk pria berambut pirang dengan rantai besi mengkilat akibat cahaya lampu disco bertengger di pinggang pria berambut pirang itu.

"Boss, lama tak bertemu juga." balas Shikamaru sambil duduk di sofa.

"Tidak biasanya kau sendiri, mana si codet itu? Apa kau sebenarnya datang sendiri?" tanya Naruto sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gelasnya dengan pelan yang berisi sebuah Bir.

"Ya sebenarnya dia datang bersamaku. Tapi tadi entah kemana dia menghilang. Dan juga aku datang bersama Menma, kau pasti sudah tau dia, Boss." ucap Shikamaru kemudian menghisap rokoknya dengan nikmat.

"Menma? Apa brandalan tengik itu."

Menghembuskan nafas bersama asap rokok mengepul tebal di depan wajahnya, shikamaru berkata. "Ya Boss, brandalan yang waktu itu menantang Boss duel one one."

"Apa dia dapat di percaya?" ucap Naruto dengan pandangan dingin yang menatap Shikamaru bagai seekor mangsa.

"Aku menjamin dia dapat di percaya, Boss." jawab Shikamaru mencoba menyembunyikan rasa tak nyaman saat di tatap iris biru beku itu.

"Tapi Boss.. Saat dia baru beberapa hari masuk ke kelompok kita, dia mencium pipi kekasih Boss."

Tepat setelah mendengar itu, Naruto menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang memegang gelasnya yang masih berisi bir. Padahal dia mau menanyakan ke adaan kekasihnya.

"Mencium?" Naruto mengulangi kata 'mencium' yang di katakan oleh salah satu anak buah cabangnya ini. Kemudian dengan sekali tenggak, bir yang berada di dalam gelas berukuran kecil itu tandas tanpa sisa.

"Berani sekali dia.." guman Naruto perlahan emosi. Menatap datar Shikamaru, "Apa kau yakin hanya itu?" ucap Naruto lagi.

Di tatap seperti itu perasaan takut tiba-tiba hinggap di hatinya.

"Boss.."

Baru saja akan bersuara, sebuah suara dari samping kirinya sudah mendahuluinya, menoleh ke kiri Shikamaru mendapati Ibiki dan Menma.

"Ibiki, Menma."ucap Naruto menatap datar keduanya, lalu tanpa di duga-duga oleh ketiga anak buahnya. Naruto dengan tiba-tiba melempar gelas berukuran kecil yang di genggamnya ke arah wajah Menma.

 **Pyarr..**

Gelas berukuran kecil itu pecah kemana-mana.

Kedua mata Shikamaru dan Ibiki membulat melihat kejadian tiba-tiba itu, beruntung Menma dapat menangkis lemparan gelas itu dengan mengorbankan tangan kanannya. Kalau tidak, mereka yakin wajah sahabatnya itu sudah berlumuran darah akibat pecahan galas yang tajam.

Terlihat juga beberapa orang yang berada di sekitar mereka berempat seketika menjauh.

Berdiri, Naruto dengan cepat bergerak ke arah Menma dengan kaki kanan berlapis sepatu hitam yang mengarah tepat perut pria berambut merah itu.

 **Bugh!**

"Ugh!" dari mulut Menma keluar air liur.

 **Bugh!**

Tubuh Menma terpental ke belakang setelah menerima pukulan Naruto tepat di wajahnya.

 **Bruk..**

Pria berambut merah itu seketika terlentang di lantai Club malam.

Berjalan pelan ke arah Menma. Dengan tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah botol alkohol yang masih penuh dalam ke adaan sudah di buka.

 **Bugh!**

Dengan kuat setelah tiba di samping kanan tubuh Menma yang masih terlantang di lantai, Naruto menginjak Menma tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dan bagai sebuah kotoran yang harus di bersihkan, Naruto dengan pandangan dingin perlahan menuangkan alkohol itu ke wajah Menma. Sehingga Menma yang masih 20% sadar setelah menerima dua serangan tadi kembali sadar 100% akibat cairan memabukan itu.

"Apa kau melakukan sesuatu yang lebih terhadap kekasihku?" ucap Naruto kepada Menma yang kini tengah berusaha menarik oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya. Akibat Naruto masih senantiasa menuangkan cairan beralkohol tersebut ke wajahnya. Apa lagi di tambah kaki Naruto yang terus menekan kuat dada Menma, membuat Menma ekstra keras berusaha menghirup oksigen.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam."

 **Bugh!**

Naruto kembali menginjak dada Menma. Membuat sang empunya terbatuk-batuk.

"Uhk! Mauhk! aff.. Boss..! W-waktu itu akuhk! tidak tau! Kalau dia kekasih mu Boss..!" Menma berusaha berkata setelah mengerti maksud Naruto.

 **Bugh!**

Naruto tanpa pandang bulu menjejek wajah Menma dengan keras.

"Jawab pertanyaanku bodoh. Apa kau melakukan sesuatu yang lebih kepada dia?" ucap Naruto masih dengan kaki kanannya berada di wajah Menma yang sudah berlumuran darah dan menghiraukan semua pengunjung Club memperhatikan mereka.

Tak jauh dari mereka berdua, Shikamaru dan Ibiki tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain memandangi sahabatnya yang kini sedang dalam 'hukuman'.

Tak mendapatkan jawaban Naruto mengangkat alis kanannya, apa sudah matikah?

Mengangkat kaki kanannya, Naruto melihat wajah pria yang dulu manantangnya untuk duel one-one ini entah sudah mati atau hanya pingsan.

"Kalian berdua juga akan mendapatkan hukuman, dan soal dia. Terserah kalian mau apakan dia. Tapi kalau dia melakukan yang lebih dari itu kepada 'dia' ... Jangan harap kalian bertiga akan hidup panjang." ucap Naruto menoleh ke belakang dengan tatapan dingin.

 **©ARIES.H©**

"Jadi dia orangnya." guman pria berambut silver jabrik yang mengenakan sebuah jaket hitam terbuka memperlihatkan kaos silvernya. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok pria berambut pirang dan dua pria yang tengah membopong tubuh pria berambut merah yang tadi di hajar oleh pria berambut pirang yang dia tau bernama Uzumaki Naruto atau yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Si Kyuubi.

"Memang kau kenal dia, Vali?" tanya Bikou berpakaian liar yang duduk di samping kanannya. Bagaimana tak liar, dua anting terpasang di kedua kupingnya yang terlihat sangat mencolok, di tambah jaket hitamnya yang terlihat mengkilap saat di terpa cahaya disco dan tak hanya itu di bagian resletingnya terdapat sebuah bulu tak begitu banyak yang membingkai dada bidangnya. Membuat siapapun wanita yang melihatnya akan bilang 'Hot~'.

"Ya." jawab singkat Vali kemudian menenggak habis bir yang ada di gelasnya. "Dan karena itu juga kita di sini." ucap lagi Vali setelah menenggak habis birnya. Mengingat dia disini dengan anggota Gengnya, atau lebih tepatnya hanya dia saja yang di beritugas untuk membuktikan apa orang yang di kenal sosok tak pandang bulu itu sudah keluar dari Penjara 666.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau berniat merekrut dia." tanya wanita sexy yang tengah duduk di sebrang meja di depannya.

"Tidak." singkat Vali kemudian berdiri. "Silahkan kalian bersenang-senang di sini. Aku pergi dulu." setelah mengatakan itu pria berambut silver tersebut berjalan pergi dari tempat itu.

•

 **Brumm...**

Motor bertenaga kuda itu melaju kencang di jalan lurus yang sedikit sepi. Senyum maniak senantiasa terpasang di wajahnya yang di balik helm, memang tepat setelah keluar dari Club tadi, dia sudah tak tahan ingin tersenyum senang menggambarkan ke adaannya saat ini setelah mengetahui kalau rumor tentang ketua Jinchuriki Army sudah keluar dari Penjara 666 yang di katakan pria tua mesum itu ternyata benar.

Bahkan saking senangnya tanpa sadar Vali menaikan kecepatannya hingga full, beruntung jalan lurus tersebut sedang sepi kendaraan. Kalau saja sedang ramai, tentu saja sudah dari tadi si manik bertarung itu menabrak sesuatu yang ada di depannya.

Setelah dia tiba di tempat pria tua mesum itu dan memberitahukan informasi ini, dirinya yakin Dunia Gengstar akan memanas. Dan karena itu darah nya mendidih, dia tak sabar apa yang akan terjadi setelah memberitahukan informasi kalau ketua Jinchuriki Army sudah kembali untuk menjalankan misi yang dia tau terhenti sudah 2 tahun. Bagaimana dia tau informasi penting itu? Azazel lah yang telah memberitahukannya tentang itu sehari sebelum dia mematai sosok Naruto. Ya walau dia tidak tau 'Misi' apa yang di emban pria berambut pirang tadi. Tapi mengingat saat Azazel mengatakannya dengan serius, dirinya yakin apa pun 'Misi' yang di emban ketua Jinchuriki Army itu sangat berpontesial mengubah perubahan besar-besaran atau sangat berbahaya. Dan sudah pasti kata ' **mengubah perubahan besar-besaran atau sangat berbahaya** ' sudah pasti akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik, yang dapat memuaskan nafsu bertarunya.

 **©ARIES.H©**

Di sebuah kamar terkesan feminim terdapat seorang gadis berambut merah panjang yang kini tengah berbaring di kasurnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan sebal. Bagaimana tidak sebal malam ini malam minggu dimana seharusnya dirinya bersenang-senang dengan kekasihnya malah dia terjebak di kamar ini. Rias Gremory, nama gadis berambut merah itu yang kini tengah mengenakan strit biru muda yang sangat mencetak jelas lekak lekuk tubuhnya yang sexy.

"Maaf Rias. Keadaan saat ini berbahaya buat mu, jadi sekarang untuk kali ini saja turuti perkataanku." ucap Rias mengulangi perkataan kekasihnya tadi saat berteleponan dengannya dengan nada cute. "Ahh... Kenapa sih.. Mereka melarangku berpergiaaaann...!" keras Rias menyalurkan emosinya pada teriakannya yang seketika memenuhi kamar. Ya memang bukan kekasihnya saja yang munyuruh dirinya untuk tak kemana-mana selain bersekolah. Kaka nya juga melarangnya berpergian. Dia tau kalau kakanya adalah seorang ketua geng besar bernama The-DxD dan kekasihnya adalah ketua kelompok 'Sacred-Gear' yang di bawah perintah langsung dari Yakuza Fraksi. Tapi kalau memang begitu, kenapa mereka membawa dirinya dalam masalah mereka sendiri. Atau jangan-jangan dirinya di jadikan taruhan dan karena itu kenapa mereka berdua melarangnya untuk berpergian, akibat mereka kalah taruhan.

"Hii.." membayangkan itu Rias dibuat takut sendiri kalau itu benar-benar terjadi. Menggelengkan kepalanya di atas bantalnya mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya.

'Tidak mungkin, kaka baik jadi dia tak mungkin melakukan itu dan juga Issei- _kun_ tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu. Hm.. Ya benar.' batin Rias.

"Tapi..aku bosan..huomm..."guman Rias dengan menguap lebar. Dan tanpa sadar adik dari ketua Geng terkuat The-DxD itu tertidur..

 **To. Be. Continued!**

 **Next Chapter 5~**

•

 **A/N : Semakin memanas. Di chapter ini muncul salah satu geng besar yang nanti akan menjadi rival dari Geng besar 'Myobukuzan' yaitu The-DxD yang di ketuai langsung oleh Sirzech, Falbium dan Ajuka. Dan kalian pasti sudah tau, siapa petinggi-petinggi Geng Myobukuzan. Ya Jiraya, Orochimaru dan Tsunade. Lalu kelompok 'Sacred-Gear' itu sama seperti kelompok Jinchuriki Army yang di ketuai oleh Naruto.**

 **Dan saya ingatkan, dalam fic ini akan terdapat banyak geng-geng yang akan di pimpin oleh Char di anime 'Naruto' dan Char anime 'Highschool DxD'. Dan juga geng-geng luar Negri seperti Amerika akan ikut adil dalam fic ini. Dan apa kalian ingat Film 'Distrik 13' kalau kaga salah judulnya. Nah.. mereka itu akan ikut adil.**

 **Nah di atas adalah cule chapter nanti yang akan terjadi. Tapi oleh saya akan di buat semenarik mungkin dan sulit untuk di tebak, walau kalian sudah tau culenya.**

 **Sekian..**

 **Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto ~ [Masashi Kishimoto]**

 **Highschool DxD ~ [Ichiei Ishibumi]**

 **By : ARIES.H**

 **Genre : AU [ Alternate Universe], Action, OOC, OC, Mungkin beberapa Typo!, Gore, Adventure, Freindship, No-Supernatural.**

•

Di sebuah kastil mewah terlihat beberapa pria berbadan tegap berdiri berjejer membentang di kedua sisi jalan kecil yang menghubung langsung ke pintu utama kasil itu. Tak hanya di situ, pria-pria tegap mengenakan pakaian hitam juga berjaga di beberapa tempat bagian luar kastil mewah itu. Tak lama dari gerbang terlihat tiga buah mobil memasuki halaman kastil mewah tersebut yang berukuran luas yang di hiasi beberapa lampu taman yang menjulang di beberapa tempat. Tiga Mobil mewah tersebut berhenti di mulut jalan yang menghubung langsung dengan pintu utama kastil.

"Sampai juga," ucap wanita berambut pirang pucat itu masih di dalam mobil, sebelum dirinya keluar dari dalam mobil. Iris mata di balik kaca mata hitam itu menatap pria-pria yang berdiri berjejer di kedua sisi jalan.

"Lama tak bertemu, Tsunade." Sebuah suara serak khas pria dewasa menarik perhatiannya. Menoleh ke samping kanan dia melihat pria berambut panjang dengan senyum yang paling menyebalkan menurutnya tengah berjalan pelan ke arahnya dengan aura pemimpin mengitarinya. Apa lagi mata khas pria berambut panjang itu dia mengenalinya. Menyipitkan matanya.

"Orochimaru?".

"Khukhukhu... Sepertinya akan ada hal yang menarik, membuat dia mengundang kita setelah dua tahun lalu kita berkumpul, nee... " ucap Pria bernama Orochimaru itu.

"Kukira tadi mobil mu adalah mobil penjemput dari si kake tua itu, mengingat dari yang aku tau anggota Fraksi Yakuza semakin liar." Wanita pirang pucat berpakaian moe itu heran dan sedikit penasaran apa yang akan di sampaikan Jiraya sehingga dia dan seperjuangannya ini di undang ke kastil mewahnya.

"Maaf, Nyonya, Tuan. Anda sudah di tunggu oleh Jiraya-sama di dalam," ucap salah satu pria berjas hitam dengan dasi hitam yang baru tiba di dekat dua orang memiliki level tinggi darinya.

•

 **Tuk... Tuk... Tuk...**

Jemari telunjuk tangan kanan itu mengetuk-ngetuk bagian samping kanan kursi yang di dudukinya. Mata yang di hiasi keriput kecil itu menatap lurus ke depan.

 **Cklek!**

Dia hanya diam saat dua orang yang dia tunggu kedatangannya masuk dan berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Namun walau begitu tatapannya langsung tertuju kepada belahan dada yang menggoda.

"Aku pastikan wajahmu tak terbentuk kalau kau masih memasang wajah menjijikan itu." perkataan tajam dari mulut tipis Tsunade menyadarkan Jiraya dari lamunan mesumnya.

"Haha.. Haha.. Kau tau mulut mungil pedas mu itu mungkin akan membuatmu menjadi perawan tua selamanya, Tsunade." ucap Jiraya menatap kedua orang di depannya yang sudah menduduki kursi.

"Jadi... Apa yang mau kau katakan Jiraya?" Orochimaru bersuara.

"Ya.. Apa yang mau kau katakan, gara-gara undanganmu ini pertemuan ku harus di tunda," ucap Tsunade menghiraukan perkataan Jiraya yang dapat memancing emosinya.

"Baiklah, ini tentang rencana gila Madara." ucap Jiraya membentangkan sebuah peta dunia berukuran kecil yang tadi berada di samping tangan kirinya.

Mata Orochimaru menyipit tajam mendengar nama besar itu.

"Ternyata perkataannya dulu tentang kalau dia akan membuat rencana besar-besaran rupanya tidak main-main." ucap Jiraya sambil menegakan badannya. "Lihat tanda lingkaran merah ini. Ini tanda titik dimana markas anak buahnya yang sudah tumbuh menjadi sebuah kelompok besar dalam dua tahun ini." sambil menatap serius ke arah tanda lingkaran kecil berwarna merah di beberapa bagian peta-peta Negara.

".." Tsunade hanya diam menatap satu persatu peta Negara-Negara yang di beberapa bagiannya di tandai lingkaran merah.

"Apa lagi informasi dari anak buahku yang ku sebar di Negara-Negara yang di tandai ini, menurut spekulasiku dia berencana menaklukan para Gengstart belahan dunia. "ucap lagi Jiraya.

"Aku tau kake tua itu gila, tapi aku tak percaya dia merencanakan segila ini!" ujar Tsunade sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Sedikit tak percaya atas perkataan Jiraya tadi.

"Apa masih ada bukti kalau dia memang merencanakan besar itu?" tanya Orochimaru. Sama seperti Tsunade, dia sedikit tak percaya. Memang dia akui pemikiran otak pemimpin Kelompok Yakuza itu mengerikan, tapi rencana mustahil ini?

"Ini buktinya, dia sendiri yang memberikannya kepada ku, apa lagi tawa menjengkelkannya itu sebelum dia pergi dari kastil ku ini." Jiraya kembali mendudukan pantatnya di kursi sambil menunjuk peta dunia di atas mejanya.

"Dan ini. Dari perkataannya kemarin, dia akan menjadi ujung tombak rencana gilanya." ucap lagi Jiraya menunjukan selembar photo Naruto yang tengah melangkah dengan jaket khasnya dengan kanji Kyubi di punggung jaketnya.

Mengambil selembar photo tersebut, Tsunade mengamati sosok yang terpotret di selembar photo ini. "Dari yang aku ingat, dia ini di penjara dua tahun lalu. Atau, kake gila itu mengeluarkannya."ujar Tsunade kembali meletakan photo tersebut.

"Kyuubi," ucap Orochimaru menatap selembar photo tersebut.

"Ya.. Dia adalah pimpinan kelompok Jinchuriki tangan kiri Madara. Menurut informasi dia di didik langsung oleh Madara. Jadi tak di ragukan lagi dalam rencana ini kedepannya akan memanaskan dunia para Gengstart. Dan tak hanya itu, kake gila itu menyuruh kita untuk senantiasa mensuprot pergerakan dia. "Ujar Jiraya.

'Menarik, khukhukhukhu... ' batin Orochimaru.

 **©ARIES.H©**

Mobil hitam mewah itu berhenti di depan sebuah gerbang, terlihat di samping kanan kiri dari mobil tersebut terdapat dua motor sport hitam dengan corak mereh di beberapa bagian yang di tunggangi oleh orang berpakaian hitam lengkap dengan helmny. Tak lama gerbang di depan mobil mewah itu terbuka memperlihatkan sebuah perkarangan rumah tak terlalu mewah. Terlihat juga cahaya matahari mulai menerobos cela-cela dedaunan pohon yang berada di perkarangan.

•

 **Ckl**

Pintu mobil mewah itu terbuka dengan Naruto keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Jaket hitam dengan warna merah di beberapa bagian melekat di badan tegapnya.

"Sepertinya tempat ini tak berubah." ujar Naruto setelah melepaskan kaca mata hitamnya dan memandang ke sekitar.

"Ahh.. Naruto-sama! Lama tak bertemu." Menoleh ke asal suara, Naruto mendapati pria berkacamata bulat tengah berjalan ke arahnya dan membungkuk setelah tiba di dekatnya.

"Ebusi, dimana dia?" Naruto langsung kepada tujuannya datang kemari.

"Dia ada di dalam sedang bersiap-siap berangkat ke sekolah." ucap pria bernama Ebusi.

"Dan kalian berdua, pergilah dulu dan persiapkan semuanya." ujar Naruto menatap kedua orang tadi yang menunggangi kedua motor sport.

"Hahh... Baiklah, bersenang-senanglah, ayo Sora!" balas salah satu orang yang menunggangi motor sport.

"Kak Ebusi!?"

Sebuah suara feminim terdengar keras dari dalam bangunan tak jauh dari Mobil Naruto. Menoleh, Naruto mendapati sosok yang di cintainya baru keluar dari pintu depan yang kini tengah terpaku menatap ke arahnya. Namun kalau di lihat dari dekat terlihat sebagian atau lebih tepatnya bagian kanan wajah cantik gadis bercepol dua itu yang memakai kaca mata bundar tersebut tedapat bekas luka terbakar. Ya kalau lebih teliti memang bekas luka itu hanya berada di pipi kanan gadis kutu buku itu yang kini sudah siap dengan seragamnya plus dua buah buku tebal di pangkuannya.

"Naruto.. " guman bibir gadis itu yang masih terpaku, namun tak lama tiba-tiba gadis bercepol itu berlari ke arah Naruto. Di sisi lain Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis menatap gadisnya tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan isakan kecil perlahan semakin terdengar dari mulut tipisnya.

 **Bug! . Bug! . Bug!**

Tanpa di duga-duga gadis bercepol dua itu memukul-mukul wajah, dan dada Naruto dengan dua buku tebal di tangannya yang di iringi isakkan tangisnya semakin jelas. Naruto yang mendapatkan itu hanya diam dengan senyum tipisnya menatap wajah gadisnya yang kini berlinang air mata.

"Apa sudah?" ucap Naruto setelah tidak menerima lagi hantaman dari kedua buku tebal yang kini tengah berada di dekapan gadisnya yang kini tengah berdiri tepat di depannya dengan kepala menunduk, tak lupa semburat merah muda di kedua pipinya. Sepertinya gadisnya ini tak berubah, tepat manis, polos dan tak berani mengutarakan perasannya secara langsung.

Senyum tipis Naruto semakin merekah saat melihat gelagatan kecil pada gadis di depannya ini yang menurutnya menambah poin ke manisan gadisnya ini.

"Aku tau apa yang mau kau katakan, tapi nanti di perjalanan aku akan menjawabnya." ucapa Naruto.

Gadis berkaca mata bundar itu mendongak menatap polos wajah Naruto, "Perjalanan?"

"Ya aku akan mengantarkan mu ke sekolah." cepat Naruto, kemudian menatap Ebusi yang sedari tadi menatap keduanya dari dekat.

"Perketat." ucap Naruto kepada Ebusi sebelum menarik tangan mungil gadisnya yang tak lagi mendekap kedua buku tebal tersebut.

Ebusi hanya mengangguk mengerti atas perkataan Naruto tadi.

"Aku berangkat Kak Ebusi!"

Ebusi sekali lagi hanya mengangguk dengan senyumnya melihat gadis Boss nya yang bernama depan Tenten sudah berada di dalam mobil.

 **©ARIES.H©**

 **Ck!**

Sumbu korek api mekanik itu menyala mengeluarkan api kecil bersamaan dengan di dekatkan ujung rokok yang kini berada di mulutnya. Menghisap sedikit sebelum dia hembuskan kembali bersamaan dengan asap rokok yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

"Tadi boss bilang persiapkan semuanya." ucap Konohamaru dengan nikmat kembali menghisap rokok yang ada di mulutnya.

"Jadi begitu." ucap Shikamaru yang kini tengah berbaring di atap mobilnya, tak lupa sebuah tusuk gigi menjadi mainan di mulutnya. Saat ini dia malas merokok.

"Aku dengar si anak baru itu di hajar habis-habisan oleh boss di Bar, jadi bagaimana dia sekarang?" ucap Konohamaru menatap Sikamaru dari atas motor sportnya.

"Ya, kalau tidak salah namanya Menma." tambah Sora yang kini tengah berada di atas motor sportnya. Terlihat sebuah sarung tangan berlubang yang di lapisi besi di bagian tertentu terpasang di tangan kirinya.

"Dia tak sadarkan diri, mungkin dalam penyerangan nanti dia tak akan ikut." ucap Shikamaru dengan memandang gumpalan awan-awan di langit. Mengingat kembali setelah dari Bar itu membuat dirinya merinding, bagaimana tidak. Tanpa perasaan apapun setelah menghajar Menma di dalam Bar, bossnya seolah tak puas membuat Menma menjadi samsak tinjunya sendiri di sebuah Bar miliknya. Itupun hanya ciuman kecil di pipi, bagaimana lebih? Atau lebih dari itu? Dia tak bisa membayangkannya.

Terjadi keheningan diantara ketiganya setelah ucapan Shikamaru tadi, namun keheningan itu tak lama saat pria mengenakan sarung tangan berlapis besi itu bersuara.

"Oi tentang penyerangan nanti apa tidak salah, mengingat Uchiha Sasuke ketua kelompok HEBI anak didikan langsung pemimpin TAKA target invasi kita?" tanya Sora kepada keduanya.

"Betul juga, apa itu tidak salah. Bagaimana pun TAKA masih dalam kuasa Madara-sama yang notoben boss adalah didikkannya. Apa tak akan terjadi perpecahan?" timbal Konohamaru kemudian menghembuskan asap rokok di dalam mulutnya.

"Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin, kalian saja yang tidak tau kalau si Uchiha itu sudah lepas dari TAKA. Dengan kata lain dia sudah keluar dan juga aku dengar dia menyatakan diri akan membangun sebuah kelompok besar." ujar Shikamaru masih dalam posisinya.

Mendengar itu Konohamaru kembali menghembuskan asap rokoknya. Namun sebuah getaran dalam saku celananya menarik perhatiannya.

"Sepertinya sudah siap." tiba-tiba Shikamaru bersamaan dengan itu bangkit dari berbaringnya.

Sora hanya menyeringai senang melihat Konohamaru menutup kembali telepon yang dia terima.

"Yaehh..."

 **©ARIES.H©**

"Hahh... Aku tidak tau siapa yang berani menantang si Uchiha itu, tapi yang pasti dia akan kalah telak." ucap Bikou yang kini tengah berdiri di pinggir atap gedung bersama teman se kelompoknya yang bernama Arthur. Dan terlihat tepat di bawah gedung ini terdapat dua kolompok yang saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang jauh, salah satunya kelompok Uchiha Sasuke. Terlihat juga ada beberapa orang dari kedua kubu yang memegang pemukul bis boll atau benda-benda keras dan tajam lainnya di tangan mereka.

"Tapi apa kau tak merasa aneh. Tidak biasanya Vali menyuruh kita memantau Penyerangan ini." ujar Arthur yang kini mengenakan jaket kulit berwarna silver yang tidak di kancing memperlihatkan kaos hitamnya. Tak lupa kaca mata kesayangannya dia letakan di kening.

"Hm.. Benar juga.." ucap Bikou menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Namun tak lama badannya ia bungkukan dengan mata menyipit melihat ke bawah, "Tunggu! Itukan si brengsek Ibiki dan di sampingnya kalau tak salah orang yang ada di dalam bar itu," matanya melihat pria berkuncil dan pria memakai bandana hitam di kepalanya, apa lagi bekas luka di wajahnya yang kini tengah berjalan ke depan dia mengenalinya. Namun saat matanya menatap orang yang berada di belakang kedua orang yang di kenalinya, tanpa sadar dia mengambil langakah mundur menjauhi tembok pembatas gedung yang hanya sepinggangnya.

"K-kyuubi!" gumannya dengan terbata dengan raut shock. Tak hanya dirinya, Arthur yang juga melihat sosok orang yang mengenakan jaket hitam berhode dengan warna orange gelap di beberapa bagian juga mematung shock. Apa lagi tulisan kanji 'Kyuubi' di punggung jaketnya, dia mengenalinya dan itu, hanya orang itu yang mengenakan jaket pimpinan kelompok besar yang dia tau bernama Jinchuriki.

Kesadarannya kembali saat sosok orang yang dia tau Kyuubi menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan dingin. Dan tanpa pikir panjang Arthur membalikkan badannya dan berlari sembari berucap sedikit keras ke arah Bikou yang menatapnya heran.

"Kita sudah di ketahui!"

Tujunnya hanya sekarang hanya satu, segera menjauh sejauh mungkin.

•

Di sisi lain Naruto yang melihat dua orang yang salah satunya dia kenali pada saat di dalam Bar itu hanya bersuara ke arah Shikamaru dan Ibiki yang berada di depannya yang juga sudah menyadarinya.

"Tangkap mereka hidup-hidup."

Hanya anggukan sebagai jawabannya, sebelum keduanya berlari menerobos kerumunan.

 **©ARIES.H©**

Bikou dengan tergesah-gesah menuruni tangga yang berada di dalam gedung ini yang menghubungkan lantai atas dan bawah. Tak jauh di depannya Arthur juga tergesah-gesah menuruni tangga.

"Jadi ini maksud perkataan Vali, untuk lari segera mungkin kalau kita sudah di ketahui!" ucap Bikou di sela-sela menuruni tangganya.

'Brengsek kau Vali!' umpat Bikou.

 **BRAK!**

Pintu tak berdosa itu terjeblak lebar saat dengan tenaga besar kaki kanan Arthur menjejeknya.

Namun baru saja akan kembali berlari kedua pria itu berhenti saat di ujung sana Shikamaru dan Ibiki sudah menghadang.

"Wow! rupanya kalian punya nyali memasuki daerah ini. Menarik, bukan begitu Shikamaru!" ucapan menonton dari Ibiki yang berada di salah satu ujung lainnya.

Menghisap panjang rokok di mulutnya sebelum dia lempar ke tanah dan menginjaknya Shikamaru bersuara. "Ya, dan kalau tidak salah kau orang bersama perempuan sexy itu dan orang berambut Silver." ucap Shikamaru di ujung salah satunya lagu sembari menghembuskan asap rokoknya dan menatap datar Bikou.

Tak menanggapi, Bikou dan Arthur segera berlari ke arah ujung yang tersisa yang berada di depannya.

"Cih! Merepotkan." Shikamaru kembali mengejar kedua orang tadi.

Di sisi lain Bikou dan Arthur terus berlari meski mereka yakin dapat bertarung dan mungkin memenangkan pertarungannya. Namun mereka berpikir kembali dan mengingat ucapan Vali kalau mereka harus segera lari sejauh mungkin kalau mereka sudah di ketahui. Apa lagi mereka sudah mengetahui di sana ada pemimpin kelompok besar Jinchuriki.

"Kita berpencar! Dan bertemu di tempat yang tadi kita sudah sepakati!"

Dengan dua kepalan tinju berpisah itu keduanya berlari berlawanan arah. Sekarang mereka hanya berharap kepada gang-gang yang bercabang memusingkan kedua orang yang sekarang tengah mengejar mereka.

•

Kedua kaki itu melangkah cepat melewati satu persatu gang yang di laluinya. Beruntung Gang yang sekarang tak ada apa-apa membuat laju Arthur tak berhenti. Perlahan juga keringat mulai keluar dari tubuhnya. Bahkan laju itu tak berhenti saat ada sebuah pembatas besi berjaring, karena dengan sekali loncatan tinggi bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya menggapai atas pembatas jaring besi itu, pria memakai kaca mata itu berhasil melewatinya. Namun baru saja berbelok ke arah gang satu-satunya Arthur harus menghentikan larinya.

"Sial!" umpatnya sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Bahkan dia merasakan badannya mulai basah. Namun yang membuat dia mengumpat adalah tepat tak jauh di depannya sebuah jalan buntu menghadangnya.

Namun bukan hanya karena itu dia menyerah. Setelah puas istirahat sejenaknya pria berkaca mata itu kembali berlari dengan tenaga lebih besar ke arah tembak bagian kanannya. Dan sesuai rencana yang sempat dia susun secara singkat Arthur dengan capat meloncat ke arah tembok itu.

 **Tap!**

 **Tap!**

 **Tap!**

Kedua kaki itu berlari cepat melawan gravitasi di permukaan tembok tersebut.

 **Wuss..**

 **Tap!**

Tepat saat jarak menipis dengan tembok yang menghalangi larinya tadi, Athur dengan tenaga besar kakinya meloncat dalam ke adaan vertikal ke atas. Tujuannya adalah sebuah fentalasi udara AC.

 **Tap!**

Kedua telapak tangan itu mencengkram kuat di sela-sela ruang fentalasi itu.

"Hahh... Hhah..." sedikit mengatur nafas nya dalam ke adaan bergelantungan, Arthur mengandalkan tenaga kedua tangannya dan otot kakinya dalam bersamaan bertolak pada tembok sebelum salto terbalik.

 **Tap!**

"Hahh..hhah.. Hahh.."

Kedua kaki itu menapak di atas atap sebuah apartemen sebelum kembali berlari.

Tak jauh di belakang, Ibiki yang melihatnya hanya mendecih kesal. Sebelum kembali berlari.

 **©ARIES.H©**

 **Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Kedua kaki itu berlari cepat melewati pertokoan-pertokoan kecil yang berada di sisi jalan besar yang penuh dengan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Sesekali juga dalam larinya Bikou harus menyikut atau menyenggol orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di terotoal yang berakhir mendapatkan sebuah umpatan dari orang-orang, walau begitu dia hiraukan. Di sisi lain tak jauh dari Bikou, atau lebih tepatnya dari arah Selatan Shikamaru tengah berlari cepat di sebuah gang yang banyak para pedagang lapakan. Terlihat dari atas kedua pria itu semakin mendekat satu sama lain, di sisi lain Bikou yang tak menyadari Shikamaru mendekat ke arahnya terus berlari lurus. Terlihat 5 meter di depannya sebuah gang yang sekarang di lalui Shikamaru perlahan semakin dekat dengannya.

 **Tap!**

Niatnya akan berbelok memasuki gang itu, Bikou di kejutkan dengan sosok pria berkuncir yang mengejarnya tengah meloncat ke arahnya dengan kaki kanan tepat ke arah dadanya, terlihat dari sudut matanya dia melihat sebuah tong sampah besi tergeser jauh di tempatnya akibat tak kuat menahan hentakan yang kuat.

 **Burugg...**

"Ugh!"

Ringis Bikou saat kaki kanan Shikamaru mendorongnya kuat. Dan hal itu membuat Bikou yang tak siap menerima serangan itu terpental ke tengah jalan dan menghantam sebuah mobil merah keluarga yang tengah melaju sedang.

 **Brakk...**

Seketika Mobil keluarga itu berhenti bersamaan dengan beberapa mobil dan kendaraan roda dua di sekitar itu perlahan berhenti akibat kejadian itu.

Menghiraukan situasi yang tertuju ke arahnya dan pria berambut seperti landa ini, Shikamaru melangkah lebar ke arah Bikou yang kini tengah berusaha bangkit.

 **Brak..**

Baru saja mendongak ke depan masih dalam ke adaan menyandar pada sisi mobil Bikou berhasil menghindari injakan kaki kanan pria berkuncir yang mengejarnya tadi.

Melihat itu Shikamaru kembali menyerang Bikou dengan tangan kanannya.

 **Tap!**

Mata Shikamaru sedikit menyipit saat tinjuannya di tangkap. Namun tak lama kepalanya dia gerakan sedikit ke belakang untuk menghindari sebuah tinjuan balasan dari Bikou yang mengincar kepalanya. Dan bersamaan dengan itu Shikamaru mendekatkan diri ke arah Bikou dengan lutut kanannya terangkat ke arah perut Bikou.

 **Beg...**

 **Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!**

Dan dengan itu keduanya saling membalas pukulan satu sama lain di tengah-tengah jalan aspal yang di saksikan oleh orang-orang yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

Dengan cepat Bikou membelokan pukulan Shikamaru, selang beberapa satu detik dia layangkan sebuah sikutan ke arah rahang pria berkuncir itu.

 **Bugh!**

"Hebat juga kau," ucap Shikamaru meludahkan air liurnya yang bercampur darah akibat di hantam sikut pria berambut landak ini. Dari sudut matanya dia melihat sebuah papan sepanduk promosi berukuran kecil yang berada di sebuah motor tak jauh di samping kanannya yang tengah berhenti. Menggapai papan sepanduk itu dan dengan sekuat tenaga Shikamaru menghantamkannya ke kepala Bikou yang terlihat mati langkah akibat di belakangnya ada sebuah mobil dan di kedua sisi sampingnya terdapat sebuah mobil bus dan taksi.

 **Bark..**

Papan sepanduk itu hancur seketika, bersamaan dengan itu darah segar perlahan terlihat mengalir deras dari kepala Bikou. Melihat itu dan menghiraukan jeritan histeris beberapa perempuan yang melihat kejadian tersebut Shikamaru kembali menerjang Bikou dengan telapak tangan mengepal erat.

 **Bugh!**

Meninju perut pria berambut landak ini, Shikamaru tanpa memperlihatkan situasi dengan kuat memegang kepala Bikou sebelum dia hantamkan ke bagaian depan Buss tak jauh di samping kanannya.

 **To. Be. Continued~**

 **Next chapter 5!**

 **A/N : Pertama saya minta maaf karna up tak sesuai di janjikan. Ya.. Alasannya tak lain adalah Dunia nyata.**

 **Namun yang pasti fic ini akan terus lanjut.**

 **Di sini saya pasangkan Naruto dengan Tenten, entah ada yg kecewa atau tidak, tapi itu tak akan berubah. Tenang saja semua char Naruto dan DxD sebagian besar akan tampil dengan peran masing-masing. Dan tentang Uchiha Naruto masih dalam pengerjaan.**

 **Out~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto - [Masashi Kishimoto]**

 **Highschool DxD - [Ichiei Ishibumi]**

 **By : ARIES.H**

 **Warning : AU (Alternate Univers), Action, OOC, Gore, [mungkin alur berantakan], Friendship, Typo!.**

•

Melihat Shikamaru dan Ibiki pergi Naruto kembali menatap ke depan. Berdiri di depan puluhan pengikutnya Naruto menatap datar para pengikut Uchiha Sasuke yang berada tak jauh di depannya. Walau begitu dari kedua kubu saling berhadapan itu tak ada satu pun yang bersuara. Hanya raut datar dan raut menantang dari kedua kubu itu tunjukan.

"Sungguh mengejutkan sosok ketua _Jinchuriki_ datang ke daerah kekuasanku."

Mata biru beku Naruto menatap datar sosok pria berambut hitam dengan warna biru di beberapa bagian yang muncul dari balik kerumunan. Dan lebih menarik perhatiannya adalah sebuah tato ular hitam di samping kanan wajahnya.

'Jadi itu murid Orochimaru.'

"Daerah kekuasanmu? Lolucon apaan itu." Naruto membuka hodenya yang memperlihatkan rambut pirang emasnya, kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya sembari mematahkan lehernya ke kanan ke kiri yang membuat rambut pirangnya bergerak.

Mendengar itu mata hitam Sasuke menajam. Apa lagi Juugo pria berbadan besar di antara pengikut Sasuke memasang raut beringas dengan kedua tangannya mengepal yang di balut oleh sebuah perban.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa, bocah. Yang aku ingat daerah ini milik kekuasan Yakuza." ucap Naruto berjalan kecil ke samping kanan untuk mengambil sebuah balok kayu yang berada di atas sebuah box besar setinggi sepinggangnya. Setelah mengambil balok kayu itu Naruto kembali menghadap ke depan.

"Dan sekarang tidak lagi." ucap Sasuke membuat ke adaan menjadi tegang.

"Dan ku harap mulutmu harus di kontrol atau ularku yang akan menjaganya untukmu. " tambah Sasuke sedikit tak terima di panggil bocah. Tak peduli kalau sosok ketua yang sudah memiliki nama di Dunia para gengstar kini di depannya.

"Menarik!" gumana Naruto dengan seringaiannya. Melihat dari tadi tak ada rasa takut sedikitpun pada mata hitam itu ke padanya.

 **Wuuugg...**

Tak di duga oleh siapapun dengan kuat Naruto melempar balok kayu yang di peganggnya ke arah depan dimana para pengikut Sasuke terlihat terkejut.

 **Bugh!**

Dan dengan telak balok kayu itu menghantam kepala putih Suigetsu yang berada samping kanan Sasuke.

"BRENGSEK! KAU PIRANG!" Suigetsu dengan raut marahnya tak terima atas lemparan tadi meski deyutan sakit perlahan muncul di kepalanya. Walau begitu dengan bodohnya Suigetsu berlari ke arah Naruto yang hanya berdiri dengan seringaian kecil terpasang di wajahnya.

 **Tap!**

 **Dugh!**

Hanya dengan dua gerakan kecil dari Naruto tubuh Suigetsu yang selangkah lagi dengan Naruto seketika tumbung ke belakang.

 **Bruk!**

Hening...

Rahang Sasuke mengeras melihat kejadian itu. Terlihat pengikut-pengikut setia Sasuke yang sudah mengetahui sosok pria berambut pirang ini sedikit gentar melihat Suigetsu alias tangan kanan Boss mereka yang di kalahkan dengan mudahnya. Juugo yang melihat Suigetsu dengan mudahnya di kalahkan hanya mengeratkan kepalan tangannya yang di balut perban, dia tau pria berambut pirang itu adalah ketua dari sebuah kelompok yang beranggotakan sembilan orang dan dengan rata-rata ke mampuan bertarung mereka sudah di akui oleh semua orang. Apa lagi yang berada tak jauh di depannya adalah ketua kelompok itu yang artinya, pria berambut pirang ini adalah orang yang terkuat dari semua anggota kelompok.

"Langsung ke intinya. Menyerah dan bergabunglah dengan ku." ucap Naruto dengan datar.

"Menyerah? Cih! Kau kira gelar yang kau sandang sekarang membuat ku takut. Jangan membual." Dan tepat setelah ucapan Sasuke tadi terlihat dari ujung gang lainnya muncul puluhan orang dari balik tembok bangunan. Dan karena itu membuat para pengikut Naruto mempersiapkan diri untuk bertarung.

"Oi! Oi...! Apa itu tak terlalu banyak!" bisik Sora yang berada di samping Konohamaru. Maklum saja dia baru kali ini mengikuti perang dengan lawan berjumlah lebih dari tiga puluh orang.

"Persiapkan saja dirimu, Sora." Konohamaru mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

Naruto yang melihat itu tak mengubah ekspresinya dan kembali menghadap ke depan.

"Sungguh mengejutkan. Aku tak menyangka kau memiliki pengikut sebanyak ini." Dingin Naruto dengan melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada. "Tapi kalau memang begitu.. Habisi mereka. Kalau perlu **bunuh mereka**." ucap Naruto lagi memberikan tatapan dingin ke arah Sasuke.

Bersamaan dengan itu Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas dengan matanya tak kalah dingin membalas tatapan dari Naruto. "Serang mereka!"

Naruto tetap diam menatap puluhan pengikut Sasuke yang berada di depannya tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan raut beringas.

"HAAYYYAA...!" . "YAAAAA!"

Naruto masih diam berdiri bersidekap dada di tempat, menatap sebagian para pengikutnya sudah berhadapan dengan lawannya masing-masing dan sebagaian para pengikutnya yang tengah menghadapi para pengikut Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya dia hiraukan. Meski pengikutnya kalah jumlah tak ada rasa takut sekalipun di kepalanya. Bahkan dia hanya diam tak bergerak saat Sasuke dengan beringas menghajar pengikutnya.

•

 **Bugh! . Brak!**

Kedua tubuh pria pengikut Sasuke itu terpelanting ke belakang saat dengan sekuat tenaga Sora menonjok dan menjejek mereka berdua.

 **Bugh!**

Sora yang sibuk menghajar para pengikut Sasuke tiba-tiba di kagetkan oleh sebuah kepalan tinju menonjok wajahnya dari samping hingga tubuhnya sedikit hilang ke seimbangan.

"BRENGSEK!- sial!" Menoleh untuk melihat siapa pelakunya Sora mendapati tubuh besar Juugo yang akan menghajarnya kembali.

 **Bugh!**

Tubuh Sora seketika hilang ke seimbangan dan jatuh dengan raut kesakitan saat ke dua kalinya Juugo menonjok wajahnya.

Menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan pandanganyan yang buram Sora perlahan menegakan kembali badannya.

 **Bugh!**

"Uchk!" pandangan seketika terfokos dengan mulut menganga tak lupa raut kesakitan Sora saat Juugo menghajar perutnya.

Seolah masih belum selesai Juugo dengan cepat menjambak rambut Sora yang masih mengerang kesakitan.

 **Dugh!**

Dan dengan sekuat tenaga lengkap dengan seringaian kemenangan Juugo menghantamkan sikut kanannya ke wajah Sora sebelum dia kembali menghajar wajah Sora ke empat kalinya. Menghiraukan darah segar yang sudah melumuri seluruh kepala pengikut Naruto itu.

Namun tak lama tiba-tiba dari arah belakang Konohamaru entah muncul dari mana langsung menghantamkan batang besi yang dia rebut dari salah satu pengikut Sasuke ke kepala Juugo.

 **Bruk!**

Konohamaru hanya menatap datar tubuh Juugo yang tumbang seketika dengan kepala berlumuran darah.

Batang besi hitam yang dia genggam perlahan meneteskan darah segar, entah darah siapa itu yang pasti dia sudah banyak membabat habis para pengikut Sasuke dengan batang besi tumpul ini.

"Kau telat bodoh!" Sora perlahan berdiri sambil memegangi wajahnya yang babak belur berlumuran darah karena Juugo yang masih terasa berdenyut-denyut.

Menendang-menendang kecil tubuh Juugo yang dari tadi tak bergerak sama sekali setelah batang besi menghantam kepalanya Sora mengalihkan pandangannya ke Konohamaru yang tak jauh di dekatnya tengah mengayunkan batang besi yang dia genggam ke pengikut-pengikut Sasuke yang berada di dekatnya, tak peduli mati atau tidak yang terkena hantaman batang besinya.

"Hahahaha... Cih! Bahakan aku lupa kalau membunuh sudah tak tabu lagi di kehidupanku." tawa kecil Sora melihat teman sohibnya dengan beringas menghajar para pengikut Sasuke.

•

Tak jauh dari kedua kubu yang saling bertarung itu, tepatnya di balik sebuah tembok bangunan seorang gadis memakai seragam Sekolah berambut merah tengah memeluk lututnya. Tak hanya itu kedua tangan mungilnya bergetar hebat dengan keringat dingin membasahi wajah ayunya yang di hiasi oleh sebuah kaca mata hitam terkesan feminim. Bahkan dari tadi gadis itu terus memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat seolah mencoba mengendalikan ketakutannya. Bahkan dari lubuk hatinya dia selalu berdoa untuk kaka tercintanya agar tak terjadi apa yang tak dia inginkan. Niatnya setelah pulang Sekolah dia ingin mengulangi kegiatan sehari-harinya yakni menjenguk kakanya. Namun baru akan memasuki gang terakhir dimana tempat kakanya berada dia di kejutkan oleh perkelahian besar antara pengikut kakaknya dengan kelompok asing.

"Nii-chan.." lirihnya.

 **©ARIES.H©**

Beberapa menit kemudian.

Naruto hanya diam berdiri tanpa rasa gentar kepada para pengikut Sasuke yang tinggal tak lebih dari tiga puluh kini tengah mengepungnya. Bahkan Naruto hanya menatap datar para pengikutnya yang sudah tergeletak dengan mengerang kesakitan atau mungkin di antaranya sudah mati akibat kalah jumlah.

'Cih! Tatapannya sungguh memuakan!' batin Sasuke yang masih berdiri meski dengan nafas tersendat-sendat. Namun tak lama tatapannya dia endarkan, alisnya tertekuk tajam menyadari sesuatu.

'Dimana dia? Atau...' Sasuke tak menyadari keberadaan Juugo pengikut paling setianya. Namun mata langsung tertuju kepada Naruto yang bergerak.

'Apa dia dari tadi hanya diam saja?'

Tiba-tiba mata Sasuke menajam dengan menyiapkan diri untuk bersiaga saat melihat dengan cepat sosok Naruto berlari ke arahnya dengan pandangan datar. Terlihat juga para pengikut Sasuke yang mengepung Naruto seketika berlari ke arah Naruto seolah tau Boss mereka tengah di incar.

 **Bugh! . Dugh! . Brak!**

Masih dengan raut datar Naruto menghajar pengikut-pengikut Sasuke yang menghadangnya.

 **Bugh! . Brak!**

Raut Naruto masih datar meski kini dia dalam keadaan di kepung dan terus menghajar para pengikut Sasuke dengan mudahnya. Gerakan cepat dan tepat membuat pengikut-pengikut Sasuke tumbang seketika. Dan tak butuh lama semua sisa pengikut Sasuke Naruto kalahkan dengan mudah.

 **Krkak!**

Sebuah suara kecil saat Naruto mematahkan lehernya ke kanan ke kiri. Kemudian menatap datar Sasuke tak jauh di depannya. Terlihat di sekitarnya berdiri sisa para pengikut Sasuke yang tadi melawannya sudah tergeletak semua. Sekarang hanya Sasuke dan Naruto yang berdiri saling berhadapan di antara puluhan tubuh orang yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Untuk seukuran brandalan kau sungguh hebat mempunyai pengikut sebanyak itu dalam waktu singkat." ucap Naruto sembari membetulkan kerah jaketnya yang sedikit kotor. "Namun mengingat kau adalah murid didikan Orochimaru, membuatku tak heran."

"Jadi mau berubah pikiran. Bergabung denganku?" Naruto kembali bersuara.

"He! Kau pasti sudah tau jawabanku.." Sasuke mengeratkan kedua kepalan tangannya.

"Jadi begitu. Baiklah sekalian aku ingin melihat sekuat apa orang yang ingin membalaskan dendam keluarganya kepada kake tua gila itu." Naruto menyeringai.

 **Deg!**

Mata Sasuke seketika menajam mendengar itu.

Seringaian Naruto semakin mengembang melihat reaksi Sasuke. "Sungguh ironi, hanya masalah kecil sebuah keluarga besar seketika jatuh bagai gelas yang pecah."

Rahang Sasuke semakin mengeras.

"Ya... Aku mengetahuinya. Tentu saja dari mulut orang yang sudah membantai keluarganya sendiri."

"KAAU!" Dengan emosi membeludak Sasuke berlari ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai senang. Kemudian memiringkan kepalanya ke samping untuk menghindari pukulan Sasuke.

 **Bugh!**

Mata Sasuke membulat akibat tinjuan cepat Naruto.

"Lambat." ucap Naruto dan dengan gerakan cepat menendang tulang kering Sasuke untuk membuat kehilangan keseimbangannya sebelum dengan gerakan berputar menjejek Sasuke hingga terpental satu meter.

"Sungguh mengecewakan. Kau pikir dengan dirimu saat ini dapat membalaskan dendammu." Naruto kembali menghindari pukulan tendangan yang di lancarkan Sasuke setelah bangkit dari terjatuhnya tadi.

 **Tap!**

Menangkap kelapan tinju itu, "Mengecewakan!" Naruto dengan cepat menghantamkan sikut kanannya ke wajah Sasuke.

Mengerjapkan kedua matanya yang berkunang-kunang Sasuke berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Hanya segini?"

 **Bugh!**

Naruto kembali menonjok wajah Sasuke yang masih tak fokus. "Kalau begini kau hanya memalukan gurumu apa lagi dendammu itu, buang lah jauh-jauh tujuan itu." Naruto kembali menghajar kepala murid didikan Orochimaru itu.

"BERISIK! Tau apa kau tentang ku! HA!" Sasuke memfokuskan pada gerakan cepatnya untuk menyerang Naruto menghiraukan darah segar mengalir dari kedua lubang hidungnya.

 **Bugh! . Bugh! . Bugh! . Bugh!**

Tanpa ampun dengan tenaga penuh Sasuke mencoba memukul Naruto dan sesekali menendangnya. Namun dengan mudahnya oleh Naruto hindari atau menangkisnya. Tentu saja orang yang sedang di kendalikan emosi sangat mudah di baca pikirannya.

 **Bugh!**

Kepala Naruto terpelanting ke samping akibat pukulan Sasuke mengenainya. Namun hal itu tak membuat konsentrasinya hilang, dengan cepat Naruto menangkap tangan Sasuke yang mencoba memukulnya.

 **Tap!**

'Menarik, memanfaatkan emosinya untuk bahan bakar tenaga.' batin Naruto. Kemudian dengan cepat memukul wajah Sasuke yang tengah lengah akibat tenaganya terkuras habis. Melihat Sasuke yang sedikit terpelanting ke belakang, Naruto dengan dua langkah cepat ke depan menjejek perut Sasuke sebelum dengan cepat saat badan murid didikan Orochimaru itu membungkuk kembali memukul wajah Sasuke. Darah segar Sasuke melumuri kedua tangannya Naruto tak pudulikan, dengan cepat mencengkram rambut ketua Geng HEBI itu sebelum dia benturkan kepala Sasuke ke lutut kanannya dua kali sebelum dia hempaskan belekang hingga terlentang tak berdaya.

Mematahkan lehernya ke kanan ke kiri karena merasakan di bagian lehernya kaku, Naruto kemudian melangkah pelan mendekati Sasuke yang tengah terlentang dengan berlumuran darah di beberapa bagian yang mengotori bajunya.

Naruto meletakan kaki kanannya di perpotongan leher Sasuke setelah tiba di samping kiri tubuhnya.

"Menyedihkan." dingin Naruto dengan pandangan datar ke arah Sasuke, kaki kanannya dia angkat untuk mengeksekusi murid didikan Orochimaru ini.

 **Dugh!**

Walau pandangannya sedikit buram dan tak fokus akibat rasa sakit yang mendera di bagian kepalanya Sasuke yakin dia melihat sebuah batu bata dengan tiba-tiba entah dari mana asalnya menghantam kepala pria berambut pirang itu.

Namun tiba-tiba Sasuke menyadari sesuatu, 'Kuharap bukan dia!'. Namun sayang apa lagi suara feminim terdengar keras di dekatnya membuat dugaannya benar.

"JANGAN SAKITI NII-Chan!"

Menurunkan kaki kanannya Naruto menyentuh pusat denyutan di kepalanya, dia melihat darah segar melumuri telapak tangan kirinya. Kemudian menoleh menatap ke arah gadis berambut merah memakai kaca mata dengan pakaian mengenakan seragam Sekolah.

Karin nama gadis itu sedikit takut melihat reaksi pria berambut pirang yang mau menyakiti kakanya hanya diam tak menunjukan rasa sakit apapun. Padahal dia yakin batu bata yang dia pungut di salah satu bangunan tembok rusak di dekat persembunyiannya tadi itu asli dan keras. Apa lagi dia melemparkannya ke kepala. Kedua kakinya melangkah mundur saat pria pirang itu berjalan mendekatinya dengan pandangan datar apa lagi tangan kanannya memegang batu bata yang dia lempar tadi, di tambah darah segar mengalir di sebagian wajahnya menambah kesan hororr untuk dirinya. Namun baru tiga langkah dia tersandung oleh tubuh salah satu pengikut Sasuke yang tergeletak, entah mati atau tidak.

"Nii-chan?" guman Naruto menatap datar gadis di bawahnya ini yang tengah tersimpuh sambil merintih kesakitan memegangi pergelangan tangan kanannya akibat saat tersandung beban tubuhnya langsung di tumpu pada tangan kanannya.

Mata Karin di balik kaca mata itu membulat saat sebuah tangan berbau anyir mengangkat dagunya untuk mendongak dan tepat saat mendongak wajah Naruto lah di depan wajahnya. Entah sangat ketakutan kepada sosok Naruto, Mata Karin berkaca-kaca dengan raut seakan mau menangis.

"JANGAN SENTUH DIA BERENGSEK!"

Menghiraukan terikan berisik Sasuke, Naruto berucap kepada Karin. "Aku tidak tau siapa kau, tapi apa kau tau di lempar benda keras itu menyakitkan atau tidak."

Karin tetap diam dengan mata di balik kaca matanya semakin berkaca-kaca.

"JANGAN DIAM SAJA BODOH! LARI!" teriak Sasuke berusaha merangkak untuk mendekati keduanya.

"Kau tidak tau?" ucap Naruto kepada Karin menghiraukan teriakan Sasuke. Genggaman pada batu bata dia eratkan. "Baiklah kalau kau tidak tau kau yang akan membuktikannya."

"BAIKLAH AKU AKAN BERGABUNG DENGANMU! TAPI KAU JANGAN MENYENTUH ADIKKU! PUASS! HAA!"

Bersamaan dengan itu tangan Naruto berhenti, menyeringai kecil. Dan menatap gadis berambut merah ini tengah memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat dengan jejak air mata mengalir di kedua pipi putihnya. Melepaskan dagu gadis ini Naruto menegakkan badannya dan melemparkan batu bata yang di genggamnya ke sembarang arah. Si gadis hanya membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"Siapa namamu?" ucap Naruto.

"K-karin N-namikaze." Karin terbata.

Setelah mendengar itu Naruto membalikan badannya dan berjalan pelan dengan memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku celana.

Menghentikan langkahnya tepat saat di samping tubuh Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam.

"Tepati ucapanmu, kalau tidak... Adik manismu akan ku ambil." tempat setelah mengatakan itu Naruto melanjutkan jalannya. Namun baru empat langkah Naruto berhenti dan merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil Hand Phone nya yang berbunyi.

"Bagus, bawa dia ke Club. Dan jangan lupa bereskan masalah yang ada di sini. Yang mati tinggalkan saja." Naruto memutuskan sambungan dengan sepihak kemudian melanjutkan berjalannya.

 **To. Be. Continued~**

 **Next Chapter 7!**

 **A/N : Pertarungan antara Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berakhir dengan kemenangan telak Naruto. Dan perlahan semua konflik akan bermunculan. Harga diri, kekuasaan, dendam, penghianatan akan menunjukan betapa kerasnya kehidupan Dunia yang di selimuti kedamaian palsu ini.**

 **Out~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto - [Masashi Kishimoto]**

 **Highschool DxD - [Ichiei Ishibumi]**

 **By : ARIES.H**

 **Warning : AU (Alternate Univers), Action, OOC, Gore, [mungkin alur berantakan], Friendship, Typo!.**

•

"Walau sudah terpancing tetap saja kalah ya... " Orochimaru menatap datar ke arah Sasuke yang tengah berbaring di pangkuan gadis berambut merah dari balik jendela salah satu bangunan yang menggapit gang itu. Padahal dia berharap murid didiknya itu dapat mengimbangi Naruto bertarung, namun sepertinya dia salah.

"Maaf Orochimaru-sama memang siapa yang mengalahkan Sasuke itu?" tanya seorang pria berambut putih panjang yang mengenakan Jas hitam kepada tuannya yang kini tengah duduk sebuah kuris di dekat jendela.

"Oh dia," Orochimaru berdiri dari duduknya, sedikit merapihkan jasnya sambil menatap sejenak ke arah Sasuke sebelum berbalik dan berjalan keluar di ikuti pengawalanya yang bernama Kimimaru sambil berucap yang membuat Kimimaru terdiam sementara, "Dia Kyuubi, dan aku ingatkan kalau kau bertemu dia jangan macam-macam, karena level dia berada jauh di atasmu."

'Dan ini semakin menarik..' batin Orochimaru mengingat dua orang yang dia kenal dari 'Fraksi' Yakuza yang tadi di kejar anak buah Naruto

•

Mata itu terus menatap jauh Orochimaru dan satu anak buahnya dari balik jendela salah satu bangunan yang menggapit gang itu sebelum keduanya hilang di balik pintu.

"Sudah ku duga kalau Uchiha Sasuke ada kaitannya dengan Orochimaru. Tapi siapa dia? Ada apa kaitannya dengan Orochimaru?" guman pria berpakaian jas hitam rapih itu. Dia memang tau pria berambut pirang itu adalah mantan napi Penjara 666. Tapi yang pasti dari pembicaran yang dia dengar dari penyadap suara yang terpasang tersembunyi di ruangan Orohimaru berada yang terhubung ke Hand Phonenya, Orochimaru seperti terdengar mengenal mantan napi itu kalau di lihat dari cara menanggapi pertanyaan anak buahnya. Dan informasi ini sangat penting, mau bagaimana pun ketua Mafia TAKA dan mantan penjahat kelas Internasional sepertinya ada hubungan satu sama lain itu sangat aneh. Apa lagi Kelompok besar Yakuza dari informasi yang dia dengar Kelompok itu ada kaitannya dengan TAKA. Dan lebih mengejutkan satu orang buronan Internasional tadi juga bersama mantan Napi berambut pirang itu.

 **©ARIES.H©**

Kedua kaki itu berjalan sedikit cepat di antara siswa siswi lainnya, tujuannya tak lain untuk menghindari pandangan jijik atau aneh yang tertuju ke arahnya. Kepalanya menunduk membuat dia sesekali membetulkan kaca mata bundarnya. Dekapannya pada buku dia eratkan saat perasaan tak nyaman hinggap di hatinya walau begitu dia terus berjalan ke arah gerbang. Baru saja berbelok di persimpangan gerbang dia terpekik kecil akibat menabrak seorang pria berambut pirang.

"Hm. Sudah ku bilang berapa kali, sepertinya kebiasaanmu tetap saja tak pernah hilang."

"Naruto-kun!" Tenten yang baru mendongakkan kepalanya kaget saat yang dia tabrak rupanya Kekasihnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum memabawa Tenten ke dalam mobilnya yang tak jauh darinya. Meninggalkan beberapa siswa siswi yang memandang penasaran ke arah mobil sport hitam itu yang perlahan melaju menjauh.

•

Mobil sport hitam itu berhenti di halaman sebuah rumah sederhana. Tak lama sosok Naruto keluar dari dalam mobil bersama Tenten yang masih senantiasa mendekap buku tebal pelajarannya dengan kepala menunduk tak lupa rona merah tipis di kedua pipinya entah karena apa.

"A-aku akan mempersiapkan makanan." Asal Tenten dengan gugup kemudian berjalan cepat ke dalam rumah. Dia sudah tak tahan, apa lagi kalau mengingat kejadian di dalam mobil tadi saat dirinya di cium tiba-tiba oleh Naruto hanya karena dia selalu gugup di dekatnya.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil, gemas atas sifat kekasihnya.

•

Kedua lengan kekar itu memeluk erat perut rata Tenten yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. "Hm... Ini salah satu yang aku suka darimu, sifatmu itu sungguh menggemaskan." guman Naruto menyusupkan wajahnya ke leher jenjang Tenten yang kini sudah merona hebat.

"N-naruto-kh-kun.. H-hent-tikan."

"Hm?" Naruto hanya diam masih senantiasa menghirup aroma tubuh kekasihnya. Pelukannya dia eratkan bahkan dia merasakan tubuh kekasihnya menegang.

"Baiklah." Namun itu tak mengubah apa pun kedua lengan Naruto tetap memeluk erat tubuh Tenten yang berada di pangkuannya.

Hening...

Keduanya hanya diam saling mendengarkan detak jantungnya masing-masing. "Ne.. Jadi saat aku tak ada, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Mendengar Tenten mengangguk. "U'm.. "

Salah satu alis Naruto sedikit terangkat mendengar jawaban seperti itu.

"Jawaban apaan itu."

Rona merah di kedua pipi Tenten bertambah. "Y-ya. Kak Ebusi selalu menjaga ku dan baik kepada ku. Bahkan saat aku di ganggu oleh orang yang menjaga rumah ini dia langsung memukulnya."

"Benarkah?"

Tenten kembali mengangguk.

"Hanya itu?"

Tente kembali mengangguk. "U'm."

"Ahk!" pekikan kecil keluar dari mulut Tenten yang kini wajahnya sudah merona hebat saat dengan tiba-tiba Naruto menggigit pelan kulit lehernya.

 **Hap!**

Tak butuh lama Naruto membalikan tubuh Tenten untuk menghadapnya.

"Lalu siapa laki-laki brengsek bertato yang berani mencium mu ini. Hm.." Naruto menatap wajah kekasihnya yang menunduk malu.

 **Deg!**

Mendengar itu sontak Tenten mendongak kaget tapi kembali dia tundukan kepalanya akibat tak kuat dan takut saat Naruto menatapnya dengan datar. Dan karena itu dia hanya bisa meremas kedua tangannya.

Lama terdiam dan kasihan kepada kekasihnya Naruto merubah raut wajahnya. "Jawab saja. Aku tak marah kok."

"M-m-ma-f."

Hening kembali terjadi di antara keduanya setelah ucapan maaf terbata Tenten.

Akibat tak tahan atas sifat kekasihnya ini Naruto menyentuh dagu kekasihnya untuk mendongak menatapnya. Senyum kecil Naruto tunjukan saat melihat mata kekasihnya yang di balik kaca mata itu sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Baiklah kalau kau tak mau menjawab."

 **Cup!**

Ciuman itu sedikit lama sebelum Naruto menjauhkan kembali wajahnya dan menatap wajah kekasihnya yang tengah kaget dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, namun tak lama setelah kesadarannya kembali Tenten kembali menundukan wajahnya dengan kedua pipinya merona. "Itu untuk menghapus ciuman si brengsek itu."

"Hahh.. Kenapa kau salalu menundukan wajah mu sih." Naruto dengan gemas memeluk perut rata Tenten. Dan mungkin semua pengikut sang Kyuubi ini akan melongo seketika saat melihat sifat -manja- Boss mereka yang mereka tak ketahui.

Di sisi lain Tenten hanya membalas pelukan kekasihnya meski sedikit gugup, lagi pula dia sangat kangen kepada kekasihnya ini setelah tak bertemu dua tahun lamanya. Alis Tenten sedikit terangkat saat dia memeluk kepala kekasihnya entah kenapa tubuh kekasihnya sedikit menegang. Dan saat menemukan luka di antara rambut pirang kekasihnya ini dia semakin mengeratkan dekapannya.

Naruto hanya diam menikmati kehangatan tubuh kekasihnya, saat kekasihnya menemukan luka di kepalanya. Setelah tau kehidupannya kekasihnya ini memang mengerti dan tau luka atau apa pun yang terjadi pada tubuhnya.

"Naruto-kun..." guman Tenten khawatir. Dekapan pada kepala kekasihnya dia eratkan.

"Tak apa..."

Hening..

Terjadi keheningan di kamar itu, keduanya hanya diam saling mendekap satu sama lain. Namun entah kenapa tiba-tiba tubuh Tenten menegang dengan wajah merona hebat saat sesuatu benda keras di antara kedua pantatnya.

"Hm... Sepertinya kau merasakannya?" Naruto semakin menyusupkan wajahnya di dada kekasihnya sebelum sedikit menjauhkan badannya dari kekasihnya. Dan dengan gerakan kecil dia baringkan tubuh kekasihnya di atas kasur.

Naruto tersenyum kecil menatap kekasihnya yang kini tengah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Ayolah.. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya buatmu." menyingkirkan kedua tangan itu yang menghalangi wajah ayu kekasihnya, dia hiraukan bekas luka bakar di salah satu pipi kekasihnya.

"Na-naruto-kun j-jangan.. Nanti Kak Ebusi-"

"Hm... Biarkan saja." Naruto mencium bibir tipis kekasihnya dengan tangan kanannya melepas kaca mata bundar yang selalu terpasang di atas hidung mungil kekasihnya.

Dan dengan itu hanya terdengar desahan dan pekikan kecil yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

 **©ARIES.H©**

 **BRAK!**

Seketika seluruh pasang mata yang tadinya tengah menikmati alunan musik Dj langsung tertuju ke arah pintu masuk Club malam ini. Si pelaku yakni Arthur dalam ke adaan berantakan dengan nafas terengah-engah tak lupa beberapa luka kecil yang mengeluarkan darah di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, terutama bagian wajahnya. Dan kaca mata ke sayangannya dia harus lerakan tertinggal entah dimana saat dalam meloloskan diri dari kejaran pria yang memakai bandana dimana dirinya dengan nekat terjun dari atas sebuah bangun, memang tidak tinggi tapi tempat di bawah bangunan itu terdapat sebuah pasar lapak kecil yang cukup padat.

Menghiraukan semua pandangan tertuju ke arahnya, Arthur dengan langkah cepat menuju ruangan tempat mereka berkumpul. Hanya membutuhkan beberapa menit dia sudah tiba di depan pintu masuk ruangan dimana mereka sering berkumpul. Dan dengan cepat dia buka pintu di depannya.

 **Cklek!**

Masih dengan nafas sedikit terengah-engah Arthur masuk.

"Vali! Bikou tertangkap!"

Sontak ucapannya membuat satu orang di situ bingung.

"Tunggu apa maksudmu Arthur?" Koruka berdiri dari tempat duduk santainya. "Dan kenapa kamu!?"

Tak langsung menjawab Pria berambut pirang pucat itu segera duduk bersandar di sofa dengan nafas sedikit normal. "Dimana dia?"

"Dia sedang menemani Boss untuk menghadiri sebuah pertemuan."

"Cih!" Arthur hanya mendecih mendengar itu sambil mendongakan kepalanya ke atas dengan sandaran sofa sebagai tumpuannya.

"Memang siapa yang menangkap Bikou?" Koruka setelah duduk kembali.

"Kyuubi, orang yang berambut pirang itu."

•

Di dalam sebuah Club malam atau lebih tepatnya di sebuah ruangan khusus yang berada di dalam sebuah Club malam terdapat dua orang yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Namun tak jauh dari mereka terdapat seorang pria yang tengah duduk di ikat dengan sebuah kantong hitam menutupi kepalanya.

"Tak biasanya Boss lama sekali datang." ucap Shikamaru yang kini tengah duduk berdiri di belakang sofa yang tersedia di ruangan itu dengan menghadap ke arah pria yang tengah duduk di ikat. Mulutnya senantiasa menikmati sebatang rokok yang berada di tangannya..

"Ahh... Biarkan saja, mungkin dia sedang bertemu dengan kekasihnya." Ibiki setelah meminum minuman kalengnya yang sedang duduk bersandar di sofa.

Menegakkan tubuhnya Shikamaru berjalan ke arah kulkas untuk mengambil sebuah minuman dingin sebelum duduk di sofa.

 **Ck!**

Membuka pengunci itu Shikamaru menenggak air yang berada di dalam kaleng itu.

Hening keduanya diam sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

 **BRAK!**

Keheningan itu tiba-tiba terpecah oleh sebuah dobrakan pintu. Si pelaku Konohamaru yang dalam ke adaan berantakan dengan nafas tak beraturan.

"CEPAT PERGI! POLISI-"

Sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya Konohamaru tiba-tiba terjatuh dengan memegangi kaki kanannya yang tertembak.

Melihat itu Ibiki, Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba berdiri langsung membalikan badannya berlari ke arah pintu lainnya.

"Sial!" umpat Shikamaru membuang batang rokoknya dan terus belari di lorong Club di ikuti Ibiki di belakangnya.

"Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan orang-orang kita tidak ada." ucap Ibiki mengingat saat dia dan Shikamaru membereskan masalah di gang tadi semua orang sudah tak ada.

 **BRAK!**

Shikamaru mendobrak pintu belakang Club ini sebelum kembali berlari.

Baru saja akan keluar dari gang sepi yang berada di belakang Club tiba-tiba keduanya berhenti saat sebuah peluru yang berniat mengincar salah satu dari mereka meleset menembak tembok.

"Sepertinya Polisi sudah mengepung kita." Shikamaru sambil mengatur nafasnya mengintip dari balik tembok ujung gang melihat beberapa Polisi tengah berlari mendekat.

"Lalu bagaimana? Hahh.. Hhah. Hahh!"

"Tak ada cara lain, ikuti aku!" Shikamaru berlari ke arah sebuah tangga besi yang terhubung langsung dengan atap gedung dan menaikinya.

•

"Jangan bilang kita akan melarikan diri dengan melompati gedung ini!" Ibiki sedikit meniggi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi hanya ini satu-satu jalan, lihat cahaya lampu itu. Polisi sudah mengepung kita." Shikamaru menatap ke arah cahaya lampu-lampu sirine Polisi di tembok atau kaca bangunan yang terlihat mengelilingi mereka berdua. Ya kini mereka berdua berada di atas sebuah gedung Restoran yang berada tiga bangunan di belakang Club milik Boss mereka.

" Kita hanya brandalan biasa kenapa mereka datang banyak sekali."

Shikamaru hanya diam mendengar perkataan Ibiki dan kembali berlari sesekali memanjat sebuah tembok atau pagar besi sebelum berlari kencang dan melompat ke gedung lain.

"Sebenarnya akulah yang di cari mereka!." Shikamaru meloncat tinggi, melayang di udara sebelum dengan kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat pagar besi sebuah apartemen. Dan dengan sekali hentakan kuat Shikamaru sudah berada di beranda apartemen lantai empat.

 **BRAK!**

Shikamaru dengan kuat membuka paksa pintu apartemen itu, tak peduli siapa pemilik apartemen itu.

"Apa maksudmu tadi?" tanya Ibiki setelah masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Menghentikan kegiatan pencarian pintu atau apa saja yang menuju ke atap, Shikamaru berkata. "Apa kau pernah mendengar berita soal sekelompok orang merampok Bank Negara? Dan salah seorang itu adalah aku dan Boss."

"Pantas saja mereka mengerahkan semua unit untuk menangkap mu." Ibiki mengikuti Shikamaru memanjat sebuah tangga besi yang menuju ke atap, mengingat tidak ada pintu yang menuju ke atap.

Baru saja mereka tiba di atap sebuah getaran di dalam saku celana Shikamaru.

[Dimana kalian? Bagaimana bisa ada Polisi di Club.]

"Maaf, boss. Sekarang aku bersama Ibiki sedang melarikan diri-"

 **Starb! Starb! Strab!**

Keduanya segera bersembunyi di balik mesin AC berukuran besar yang berada di atap saat beberapa peluru mencoba mengincar mereka. Menghiraukan Hand Phone Shikamaru yang tergeletak tak jauh dari mereka akibat lepas dari genggaman Shikamaru.

"Cih! Mereka hebat juga." Shikamaru mengintip melihat beberapa Polisi yang mengejar mereka sudah berada di atap bangunan ini dan ada juga yang berada di atap Mall yang mereka lewati tadi. Kemudian tatapannya beralih ke bahu kanannya yang berdarah tak sengaja tertembak dan dia menyesal tidak membawa Pistol kesayangannya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa." Ibiki yang berada di samping kanannya menatap bahu sohibnya yang berdarah.

"Yaeh... Ini bukan apa-apa." Shikamaru kembali mengintip namun baru saja akan mengintip sebuah peluru panas menembak sisi AC tempat mereka sembunyi.

"Aku akan alihkan perhatian mereka, kau loncatlah." ucap Shikamaru masih dengan nafas memburu.

Tak langsung menjawab, "Baiklah..." Ibiki berdiri bersiap setelah beradu tinju dengan Shikamaru.

"Mulai!" Dengan capat Shikamaru berpindah tempat di balik AC yang berada tak jauh dari mereka berdua tadi. Bersamaan dengan itu Ibiki berlari cepat ke tepi atap gedung di saat beberapa Polisi menembaki Shikamaru.

 **Tap!**

"YAAHH!" Ibiki meloncat jauh ke gedung lainnya.

"Sial!"

 **BRAK!**

"Ugh!" Ringis Ibiki saat pendaratannya tak mulus.

"Minggir bodoh!"

Baru saja menapakkan kedua kakinya di atap Ibiki menoleh ke belakang melihat Shikamaru dalam ke adaan melayang terjun ke arahnya.

 **Brak..**

Shikamaru mendarat dengan mulus saat Ibiki dengan waktu yang tepat menghindar. Dan tak banyak bicara keduanya kembali berlari di atap bangunan

•

"Cih! Mereka cepat." sebuah umpatan keluar dari salah satu Polisi 'khusus' yang mengejar Shikamaru dan Ibiki. Polisi 'khusus' itu keluar dari balik mesin AC yang berukuran besar memperlihatkan rambut pirang pucatnya yang di terpa cahaya bulan. Tertulis Name di dada bagian kanan Polisis 'khusus' itu bernama, Saji.

"Bagaimana ketua? Mereka terlalu cepat. Apa kita tetap mengejarnya." tanya salah satu Polisi yang mendekatinya.

"Tidak. Terlalu berbahaya dalam ke adaan gelap begini, juga medan tak menguntungkan kita." ucap Saji menyimpan kembali Pistolnya yang malam ini sudah memakan korban.

 **©ARIES.H®**

 **To. Be. Continued~**

 **Next Chapter 8!**

 **Out~**


End file.
